DARK LOVE
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Membunuh atau terbunuh, itulah aturan mainnya. Ketika cinta mengalahkan misi kejam anak ketua Sekte. Kepolosan yang terpancar dari mata Hyukjae menghancurkan segalanya./...apa ini cinta?/Daging ini lain dari daging di restaurant lain.../Sungguh dia menganut aliran sesat./HAEHYUK/YAOI/Crime/Psycho/Sadisme/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DARK LOVE

Cast: Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance & Psycho

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, typo (s), kekerasan, sadisme

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

December 13th, 1993

Api berkobar diwarnai oleh jeritan pilu sekelompok manusia yang dikutuk oleh masyarakat sebuah desa. Mungkin tragedi ini tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh saksi hidup kelak dimasa yang akan datang.

Pembantaian penganut aliran sesat yang biasa mereka sebut anggota 'Sekte', terjadi di sebuah rumah besar berarsitektur bangunan Belanda yang tampak gelap, lembab dan kumuh. Warga sekitar mengaku geram dengan aksi mengerikan kelompok tersebut yang sudah memakan banyak korban.

Jeritan seorang wanita paruh baya seakan menyayat hati pendengarnya. Suaminya yang merupakan keturunan Belanda terbunuh dengan sadis di depan matanya. Mereka menghunuskan besi panas ke tenggorokan pria asing yang dikenal sebagai ketua kelompok sekte itu. Istrinya yang saat itu diborgol kedua tangannya, hanya mampu menjerit dan meronta saat warga menyiraminya dengan minyak tanah.

Wanita itu melirik putra dan putrinya yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang. Kedua anak yang masih berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan itu menangis dengan tubuh bergetar, menyaksikan ayah mereka terbunuh. Dan sebentar lagi giliran ibunya.

"Dimana putra dan putrimu? CEPAT KATAKAN!" Seorang pria tua mencengkeram wajah wanita itu, sedangkan wanita itu hanya diam dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Bakar saja tubuhnya! MEMBUSUKLAH KAU DI NERAKA, JALANG!"

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKU MENGUTUK KAU DAN KELUARGAMU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPAT KEBAHAGIAAN!" Wanita itu menyumpahi siapapun disana yang terlibat pembantaian ini.

Tiga belas korek api mereka lempar ke tubuh wanita yang sudah basah oleh minyak tanah itu. Kedua anak ketua sekte itu tak mampu berkutik, hanya ada dendam yang tersulut seperti api yang membakar jasad ibu mereka.

' _Salama darahku masih mengalir, kau dan keturunanmu akan kukejar dan kuhantui seperti yang kau lakukan pada orang tuaku'_

.

.

.

August 2016, Seoul

Gerimis membasahi jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak lenggang. Beberapa pejalan kaki berlari-lari, berlindung di tempat yang teduh. Berbeda dengan seorang namja manis yang malah menengadahkan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang menyelami sensasi rintikan hujan. Namja manis keturunan Chaebol yang hidupnya penuh dengan kesempurnaan. Perusahaan ayahnya berjejer di kota-kota besar di Korea maupun luar negeri. Ibunya adalah pemilik universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu.

Namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu adalah Mahasiswa Kedokteran yang sebentar lagi lulus.

Pintar, cerdas berwawasan luas membuat wanita dan pria sekalipun mengaguminya. Wajahnya yang lebih dominan manis dan ayu membuatnya sering diperebutkan beberapa namja tampan dan kaya.

Asik berjalan dengan mendongak ke atas, tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang pria tampan berwajah dingin sedingin salju. Tinggi, tegap menguarkan aroma maskulin. Mata teduh kebiruan itu berhasil memerangkap jiwa Hyukjae masuk dalam pesona pria itu.

Lama dengan posisi seintim itu, dengan tangan Hyukjae berada di dada pria itu dan tubuh basah mereka sudah tiada jarak. Menempel, bahkan Hyukjae dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria itu.

"Maaf..." Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara sexy manly terdengar merdu di telinganya.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu dari sini?" Pria tampan itu berbisik, kemudian menunjuk pada tangan Hyukjae yang masih mendarat di dada bidangnya.

"Ahh... Itu, aku tak sengaja maaf..." Hyukjae menyingkirkan tangannya dari sana, ia benar-benar tak sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Pria itu begitu tampan tapi dingin dan mengerikan bagi Hyukjae. Hyukjae membungkuk sopan lalu pergi. Baru beberapa langkah tangannya dicekal oleh pria itu.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada sopan, sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan perlakuannya tadi.

"Aku masih mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran. Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Aku mencium aroma _Etanol_ dari tubuhmu."

"Oh. Lalu?" Hyukjae memasang tampang sok cuek. Ia tak ingin langsung sok kenal dengan orang asing, terlebih orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini begitu aneh dan menyeramkan baginya. Orang ini seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tampaknya dia juga pandai berakting. Lihat saja, baru beberapa detik sikapnya sudah berubah.

"Kau bisa mengobati lukaku? Jika kau akan segera menjadi dokter, maka anggap saja aku adalah pasien pertamamu, humm?"

Hyukjae bingung, ia tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pria ini, tapi ini juga tugasnya nanti sebagai seorang dokter.

"Kita kesana..." Pria asing itu menarik lengan Hyukjae yang hanya menurut saja di bawa ke sebuah halte bus.

Beruntung Hyukjae hari ini ada praktek bedah jantung di kelasnya, jadi ia membawa beberapa peralatan medis dalam tasnya. Diiringi rintikan hujan, Hyukjae membersihkan luka pria itu. Lengan kanannya terluka seperti sayatan benda tajam. Dengan telaten Hyukjae membalutnya dengan perban. Dalam diam mereka menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Sepertinya yang ada dalam angan mereka berdua adalah sama 'kekaguman'.

Hyukjae mengagumi wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis pria itu, sebaliknya pria itu mengagumi paras manis Hyukjae serta sikap lembutnya saat merawat lukanya.

"Cha, sudah selesai." Hyukjae menyiramkan larutan garam ke tangannya untuk membersihkannya dari kotoran.

"Terimakasih manis..."

"Ha? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Derasnya hujan membuat pendengaran Hyukjae sedikit terganggu.

"Terima kasih agassi..." Hyukjae memelototkan matanya sebal.

"Kau buta? Aku namja!" Hyukjae langsung saja mencubit lengan kekar pria itu yang dibalas oleh tawa pria itu. Lihat senyumnya, begitu polos seperti anak berusia lima tahun. Berbeda sekali dengan saat pertama tadi. Apa pria ini memiliki kepribadian ganda? Bahkan senyumnya sangat menawan, ah lupakan.

Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, mereka begitu romantis. Tertawa, saling menyentuh di bawah rintikan hujan hanya berduaan. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya antara mereka berdua. Apakah benar tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara mereka.

' _Biarlah hujan menjadi saksi bisu romantisme pertemuan pertama mereka'_

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

"Hey, kau hujan-hujanan lagi? Kau mengingkari janjimu Hyukkie, kubuang saja semua stok strawberrymu itu." Kyuhyun, kakak Hyukjae yang super cerewet langsung mengomeli adiknya yang baru pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Ia kesal, padahal Hyukjae sudah berjanji tidak akan hujan-hujanan lagi.

"Ya! Jangan hyung, kau tahu kan aku tak bawa mobil tadi." Matilah Hyukjae jika Kyuhyun sudah mengancam akan membuang buah favoritnya itu. Bukan masalah uang, saat ini sedang tidak musim strawberry jadi susah mencarinya di Seoul.

"Hello Hyukjaeku sayang? Apa susahnya minta jemput, kau punya ponsel kan?"

"Ishhh, aku kan sudah lama tak melihat hujan. Tadi aku bertemu pangeran, jadi aku lupa malah hujan-hujanan." Jawab Hyukjae dengan konyolnya. Tapi memang benar kan ia tadi bertemu pangeran tampan berwajah keturunan asing.

"Berhentilah main pangeran dan putri raja. Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya jika kau sakit aku akan beritahu eomma kau sudah hujan-hujanan."

"Hyung jahat!" Hyukjae malah langsung lari ke atas. Setelah itu terdengar bantingan pintu dari arah kamarnya.

"Sedang kumat sepertinya..." Kyuhyun hanya acuh, sudah hafal dengan sifat manja adiknya itu.

Dalam kamar Hyukjae menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah besar, keluarganya terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya. Memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil di usianya yang sudah dua puluh dua tahun.

Ini semua berawal dari kejadian sembilan belas tahun lalu saat Hyukjae masih berusia tiga tahun. Di hari hujan itu, Hyukjae balita sedang diasuh seorang pembantu rumah tangga.

Karena lalai, pengasuh Hyukjae tak tahu balita itu berlari di samping tangga taman. Hyukjae berdiri sambil menikmati rintikan hujan yang mengenai wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun mendorong Hyukjae hingga jatuh terjungkal ke dasar tangga. Sayangnya anak itu langsung kabur setelah mendorong Hyukjae. Sampai sekarang tak pernah terungkap identitas anak itu.

Saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dokter bilang beberapa tulang rusuk Hyukjae patah dan hampir mengenai paru-parunya.

Hingga usia dua puluh dua tahun, Hyukjae masih sering mengalami gangguan pada paru-parunya.

Itulah alasan keluarganya begitu berlebihan dan protective kepadanya walau sudah dewasa. Terlebih jika berhubungan dengan hari hujan.

"Pria itu tampan, ah bodoh sekali aku tak bertanya siapa namanya." Hyukjae menjambakki rambut dark brown halusnya sambil mencak-mencak di atas kasur king sizenya.

"Tapi dia seperti sudah ahjussi ahjussi, berapa ya umurnya? Apa tiga puluh tahun? Tiga puluh empat? Apa iya aku suka ahjussi ahjussi"

Namja manis itu masih saja berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya tadi aku tanya namanya dan minta nomor ponselnya. Oh, tidak Hyukjae! Kau seperti jalang jika seperti itu. Tapi aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, mata itu mampu menyihirku... Arghhh apa ini! Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada si pangeran?"

.

.

.

"Pagi..."

"..."

"Hey Barbie, kau masih marah pada hyung?" Kyuhyun mencolek dagu adik manisnya itu, membuat Hyukjae memajukan bibir sexynya.

"Apa sih colek-colek, berhenti memanggilku Barbie!"

"Waeyo? Kau memang seperti Barbie, sayang. Sudahlah jangan marah lagi, aku tadi sudah bilang pada Sungmin agar dia mengajakmu makan gratis ke restaurant di daerah Hanam. Katanya disana steak lidah sapinya enak dan tempatnya elegan pasti kau suka."

Kyuhyun ada rencana kencan di rumah dengan salah satu kekasihnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Maka dari itu, ia mengusir secara halus adiknya itu. Agar Hyukjae yang masih polos itu tak mendengar desahannya nanti.

"Benarkah? Gratis kan?" Hyukjae senang sekali jika sudah disuruh keluar makan di tempat-tempat elegan. Walau kaya, orang tuanya tetap membatasi uang saku Hyukjae. Karena Hyukjae itu polos, takut kepolosannya dimanfaatkan orang lain.

"Kau tak ikut, hyung?"

"Ah tidak, bukankah kau senang jika hyung tak ikut? Kau lebih bebas kan?" Hyukjae mengangguk senang tak tahu niat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 pm, di sebuah dapur restaurant sangat bising dengan suara penggorengan dan benturan alat-alat dapur. Restaurant ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Daging disini dinilai khas dan rasanya berbeda dengan daging-daging yang lain.

"Yun, lidahnya habis. Di lemari es tak ada persediaan." Salah satu chef memberi tahu pada chef lain.

"Aishh, bagaimana sih Irene tak mengontrol stok daging." Chef bernama Yunho yang bertampang garang membanting spatula.

"Cepat bilang pada Aiden, kita tak ada waktu. Suruh cari di tempat terdekat saja dan bilang padanya untuk 'waspada' karena hari ini ada patroli polisi pusat."

.

"Wah, ini tempatnya? Elegan dan aromanya menyenangkan.." Hyukjae dan Sungmin sudah sampai di restaurant yang dimaksud Kyuhyun untuk makan malam.

"Ya, aku dan Kyuhyun sering kesini. Aroma itu menguar dari lilin-lilin itu." Sungmin, sahabat dekat Kyuhyun menunjuk lilin-lilin yang tertata indah di sekeliling restaurant.

Mereka duduk di kursi di sudut ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan datang untuk memberi daftar menu makanan.

"Aku mau Steak lidah sapi, Spagetti dan Strawberry juice." Hyukjae tanpa ragu menyebutkan menu favoritenya.

"Aku sama, tapi minumnya Green Tea Latte saja."

"Hyung sedang diet ya?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

"Anni, cuma ingin kok..."

"Wah, kau pasti sedang menyukai seseorang ya? Makanya kau diet. Oh ya, kau dan hyungku kan sudah lama bersahabat. Apa kau tak pernah ada perasaan spesial padanya?"

Hyukjae senang menggoda Sungmin. Ia tahu Sungmin suka pada hyungnya, hanya saja hyungnya itu menyukai wanita. Ia tak bisa memaksa menyuruh hyungnya jadian dengan Sungmin. Walau sebenarnya Hyukjae sangat setuju jika Sungmin menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Aku tak suka playboy seperti dia, Hyukkie..."

Menunggu sedikit lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. Hebatnya, baru satu suapan mereka terkagum dengan rasa daging itu. Ternyata benar tentang rumor yang beredar, daging disini memang luar biasa enak.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan daging seenak ini." Sungmin bergumam.

"Setuju, kali ini aku percaya pada Kyuhyun hyung..."

Mereka begitu mengagumi rasa daging di restaurant itu dan makan dengan lahap. Makanan di piring Hyukjae sudah hampir habis. Pada suapan terakhir, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang kemarin sore bertemu dengannya.

' _Ya Tuhan aku bertemu lagi dengannya.'_

"Kau lihat apa Hyukkie?"

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae. Hyukjae bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu mengejar pria itu membuat Sungmin kebingungan.

"Hey, kau ingat aku?" Hyukjae menggapai lengan pria tinggi tampan itu. Mata kebiruan itu memicing tepat ke manik hitam Hyukjae. Sangat kontras. Pria itu tampan dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Sementara Hyukjae cantik dan manis dengan kemurnian di mata bulatnya.

"Oh, kau dokter penyelamatku?" Ternyata pria itu masih mengingat Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, menyebutkan namanya.

"Hyukjae, aku Lee Hyukjae"

"Lee Donghae, senang bertemu kembali. Ini adalah restaurant milikku, apa kau sudah makan? Kau boleh makan gratis disini sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

"Aku sudah makan, tapi belum bayar." Hyukjae kegirangan, uang dari Kyuhyun bisa ia simpan. Jika malam ini makan gratis, kan lumayan begitulah pikir namja manis yang sedikit pelit itu.

"Haha kau tak perlu membayar kalau begitu..."

"Hyukkie kau masih lama? Adikku menelepon, katanya dia demam aku harus pulang sekarang." Sungmin tampak cemas.

"Kau pulang saja hyung tak apa..." Dan Sungmin pun buru-buru beranjak pulang, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih bercakap-cakap dengan Donghae.

Keduanya mengobrol tampak akrab, walau terpaut umur yang sedikit jauh. Donghae sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun. Meski begitu, ia masih terlihat muda dan tampan.

Hari ini Donghae tampak sexy dengan kemeja putih ketat dan celana hitamnya. Lengannya menenteng jas hitamnya.

"Sudah malam, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Hyukjae berniat menghubungi hyungnya untuk minta jemput.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tak usah, aku akan minta jemput hyungku saja." Tolak Hyukjae halus.

Hyukjae menghubungi Kyuhyun berkali-kali tapi tak diangkat juga. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dan panggilan kelima akhirnya tersambung.

"Yeo-"

"Engh~ Hyukkie, akuhh shhh sedang sibuk nanti kuhh telepon lag- oughh..."

Tuuutttt... tuuuuttt...

Sambungan terputus

Apa-apaan itu. Hyungnya apa sudah tak peduli pada Hyukjae? Dan kenapa suaranya jadi aneh begitu. Hyukjae pikir Kyuhyun sedang sakit tenggorokan. Sungguh pria dewasa nan manis yang polos.

"Bagaimana?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk, Hae hyung" Hyukjae cemberut, sialnya dimata Donghae itu sangatlah imut dan menggoda.

"Bagaimana jika kuantar saja? Tak perlu khawatir aku pria baik-baik. Aku tak akan mencelakaimu." Donghae sedikit menyeringai, sayangnya seringai tipis itu tak sempat tertangkap iris Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, dari pada aku pulang sendiri..." Hyukjae takut naik taxi malam-malam sendirian, bagaimana jika diculik. Perhatian berlebih dari orang tuanya memang berdampak buruk. Hyukjae tumbuh dengan segala kepolosan yang _over_. Tahukah kau Hyukjae, lebih aman naik taxi dibandingkan diantar orang beraura dingin yang baru kau kenal.

.

Selama perjalanan, entah mengapa suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Diperhatikannya wajah pria itu dari samping, apa benar pria ini pria baik-baik? Lihat wajahnya, kembali dingin seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Pandangan mata bulat indah Hyukjae turun ke lengan kekar Donghae. Dan apa itu, noda merah seperti bekas darah menempel jelas di kemejanya. Hyukjae semakin bergidik ngeri saat melihat jalanan ini bukan arah jalan menuju rumahnya. Akan dibawa kemana Hyukjae oleh pria ini.

"Maaf, Hae hyung ini bukan jalan yang kutunjukkan padamu."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Hyukjae ingin menangis saja, betapa bodohnya ia menerima begitu saja tawaran pria asing. Apa ia sekarang sedang diculik?

' _Kyu hyung tolong aku...'_

 _When I'm traped in your eyes_

 _I dont know why I can't forget your face, your body and your soul_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo readers, saya bawa ff bergenre crime lagi hehe. Entah kenapa saya suka dengan genre ini. Bedanya yang ini sedikit ekstrim. Hati-hati di chapter selanjutnya mungkin banyak adegan mengerikan. Tapi tenang, romancenya tetep jalan. Kalau banyak yang suka saya lanjut. Ini juga repost sudah jadi 3 chapter. Ditunggu ya responsnya ^^ Semoga masih ada yang suka dengan yang beginian.

Dan apa kalian khawatir pada Hyukjae? Hayo Hyukjae mau diapain sama si Dongek kkk~ Tenang, gak bakal dimakan kok XD

Review ya ^^ thanks

sherlyxiu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DARK LOVE

Cast: Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance & Psycho

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, typo (s), kekerasan, sadisme

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

"Maaf, Hae hyung ini bukan jalan yang kutunjukkan padamu."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban

Hyukjae ingin menangis saja, betapa bodohnya ia menerima begitu saja tawaran pria asing. Apa ia sekarang sedang diculik?

' _Kyu hyung tolong aku'_

~Chapter 2~

Hyukjae tidak bisa tenang selama duduk di mobil bersama orang asing yang ia ketahui bernama Donghae itu. Semakin lama jalan yang dituju semakin sepi dan gelap, Hyukjae tak pernah tahu daerah ini. Sepanjang ruas jalan hanya ada pepohonan, seperti di hutan. Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh dari restaurant tadi, Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah kuno yang lumayan besar. Rumah ini berada di antara hutan, tak ada rumah lain disini. Pikiran negatif sudah bermunculan di otak Hyukjae. Apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae nanti bersamanya di tempat mengerikan ini.

Tanpa bicara, Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk turun dari mobil setelah membukakan pintu untuknya. Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah bernuansa suram itu. Hyukjae sebenarnya sangat takut dan ingin kabur, tapi ia juga tak berani berbuat apa-apa. Ini di tengah hutan, bagaimana bisa ia pulang jika tak seorang pun lewat di daerah ini.

"Masuklah..." Dengan ragu Hyukjae menuruti perkataan Donghae.

Rumah ini cukup luas tapi tak banyak perabotan di dalamnya. Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah, banyak kamar-kamar yang berjejer. Kalau dilihat-lihat, rumah ini lebih mirip rumah kost atau penginapan. Seorang wanita tinggi berambut pirang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu ruangan, paras cantik keturunan asing. Hyukjae berasumsi dia adalah saudara Donghae, karena mereka memang mirip.

"Kau membawa 'sesuatu', oppa?" Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Hyukjae, dipandanginya tubuh Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah.

"Jangan memandanginya seperti itu! Dia bukan apa-apa, dia temanku. Dokter penyelamatku."

Senyuman tulus yang kini terukir di bibir tipis Donghae mampu menghancurkan ketakutan di hati Hyukjae. Entah mengapa senyuman manis Donghae bagai mantra yang bisa membuat Hyukjae larut dalam ketenangan. Hyukjae memang takut dengan wanita di depannya ini, wajahnya terlihat sadis dan menguarkan aura yang dingin. Tapi ketakutan Hyukjae seakan lenyap saat Donghae berbicara seakan melindunginya walau ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud mereka.

"Maaf harus membawamu ke rumahku. Bajuku kotor terkena noda darah 'hewan tangkapanku' tadi. Setelah mengganti kemeja akan kuantar kau pulang. Oh iya, dia adikku namanya Irene."

Wanita bernama Irene itu menyunggingkan senyum misterius kepada Hyukjae yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh namja manis itu. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi, Hyukjae berjalan menuju sofa berwarna merah maroon dan duduk disana. Suasana mendadak canggung. Hanya ada Hyukjae dan Irene di ruang tamu. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari Irene berjalan dibelakang sofa yang diduduki Hyukjae kemudian berbisik.

"Kau manis..." Tangan wanita itu meraba sensual kulit tangan Hyukjae membuat seluruh tubuh Hyukjae kaku.

"Kulitmu halus, itu akan lebih mudah."

Wanita itu beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan hal aneh barusan. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan adik kandung Donghae itu, namun meski Hyukjae namja yang polos ia masih paham wanita itu mencoba mengatakan 'sesuatu' padanya.

Donghae keluar dengan kemeja yang berbeda dengan yang dikenakannya tadi, lalu menyambar kunci mobil. Tangannya menggandeng Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae sontak menatap Donghae. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae berkontak fisik secara langsung dengan namja tampan itu, tapi Hyukjae cukup dibuat berdebar dengan sentuhan halus di lengannya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Donghae menarik Hyukjae keluar dari rumah itu dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Hyukjae membuang jauh-jauh perasaan curiganya terhadap Donghae, karena ia yakin Donghae tak bermaksud jahat padanya.

Benar, tadi Donghae hanya bermaksud mengganti kemejanya yang kotor dan sekarang terbukti mereka sedang berada di jalan menuju rumah Hyukjae.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Hyukjae, Donghae langsung membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae. Menggandeng tangan namja manis penyuka strawberry itu, meperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Hyukjae benar-benar berfikir Donghae adalah seorang pangeran yang dikirim malaikat untuknya. Pemikiran bodoh yang hanya dimiliki remaja, bahkan Hyukjae sudah akan lulus sarjana kedokteran.

"Terima kasih..." Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kau pasti lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, maafkan aku tak langsung mengantarmu pulang." Hyukjae mengangguk manis sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah, pipimu merah pasti karena kedinginan. Kau bisa sakit nanti jika berlama-lama berada di luar." Donghae mengelus pipi halus Hyukjae. Tindakan yang sama sekali tak membantu, pipi itu malah semakin merah.

"I..iya, selamat malam..." Donghae mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk pulang.

Belum sampai masuk rumah, Hyukjae sudah dikagetkan oleh hyungnya yang berlari dari arah jalan raya kearahnya sambil meneriakan namanya. Dari ekspresinya, Kyuhyun tampak stres mungkin dia baru sadar dari kebodohannya. Hyukjae sedang sebal pada hyungnya itu. Gara-gara hyung pabbonya itu Hyukjae hampir mati ketakutan saat menuju rumah Donghae tadi.

"Kau baik baik-saja, sayang? Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu keliling dunia, aku kira kau akan pulang bersama Sungmin. Dan sialnya Sungmin malah menanyakan apa kau sudah pulang atau belum..."

Kyuhyun memeluk erat adiknya itu, yang malah membuat Hyukjae ingin mencakar-cakar wajah tampannya. Bisa-bisanya tanya seperti itu, dia sendiri yang tak mau menjemputnya tadi.

"Lepaskan hyung pabbo! Aku benci padamu. Benci benci benci! Kau bohong, mana mungkin keliling dunia mencariku. Kau tadi bilang sedang sibuk sampai tak mau menjemputku, kau jahat! Kalau tadi aku mati kau pasti akan senang."

Hyukjae berteriak-teriak sambil tangannya beraksi entah itu mencubiti, mencakari dan memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun. Memang itulah kebiasaannya jika marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae sayang mianhae... Barbie, kau manis jika sedang marah hahaha... Dan apa kau bilang tadi, aku senang jika kau mati? Omong kosong, aku juga mati jika kau mati, sayang"

"Mati saja sana!"

Kyuhyun mencolek dagu adik manisnya, ia benar-benar menyayangi Hyukjae. Jika diperhatikan, kasih sayangnya sedikit mencurigakan sebagai kakak. Kyuhyun malah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya seperti seorang kekasih. Kyuhyun pernah berfikir andai saja Hyukjae bukan adiknya ia akan rela menjadi gay untuk memiliki Hyukjae. Tampaknya Kyuhyun memiliki cinta yang lebih untuk adik manisnya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa tadi Hyukkie? Kenapa sampai selarut ini?"

"Dengan pangeran" Hyukjae menjawab cepat, setelahnya ia menutup mulutnya imut. Malu sekali mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Karena malu ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

' _Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya... Namja brengsek mana yang sudah mencuri hatimu, adik manisku...'_

.

.

.

"Siapa dia? Dan untuk apa kau membawanya kesini?"

Irene, adik Aiden menatap penuh selidik pada kakaknya itu. Iris dengan warna dominan biru itu memicing tajam. Berkat kebodohan Aiden, ia harus mau dibuat repot mengangkat puluhan kilo daging dari bagasi mobil ke tempat penyimpanan.

"Aku berniat mengantarnya pulang tapi aku lupa masih ada bahan di mobil. Kau yakin tak ketahuan olehnya kan saat mengeluarkannya dari mobil? Aku takut di Seoul ada pemeriksaan, maka dari itu aku membawanya pulang."

"Sejak kapan kau berbuat baik? Ingat, suatu saat identitasmu bisa terbongkar jika tak hati-hati. Kau masih ingat peraturannya, kan? Kita ditakdirkan untuk tidak mencintai ataupun dicintai, jika kau ingin dia selamat maka jauhi dia atau kita yang tak akan selamat!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tak mencintainya."

' _Aku tak mencintainya. Entah mengapa perasaanku melemah saat melihat ketakutan diwajahnya. Seakan aku ingin melindunginya dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan aman berada bersamaku. Entah mengapa niatku yang akan menjadikannya 'bahan' malah hilang begitu saja saat dia menatapku penuh harap. Ini bukan cinta... kuharap ini bukan cinta...'_

Aiden dibuat bingung oleh perasaannya, selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup tak pernah ada manusia yang dapat membuatnya berbelas kasih dengan tulus. Bahkan anggotanya sendiri pun bisa mati kapan saja jika mereka tak menemukan bahan. Tapi mengapa rasa berbeda muncul saat namja manis yang baru beberapa waktu lalu bertemu dengannya. Siapa sebenarnya Lee Hyukjae...

.

.

.

Pagi hari, sebuah laboratorium Fakultas Kedokteran sedang gempar membicarakan kasus langka pada seorang pasien penderita _The Sickness Laughing_ atau tim medis menyebutnya _'Kuru'_. Penyakit langka ini belakangan sedang marak di sekitar daerah Hanam. Masih belum diketahui penyebab penyakit ini. Menurut riset, angka kematian efek penyakit ini adalah 75%. Hal ini membuat beberapa Instansi yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan membahas kasus ini termasuk Fakultas tempat Hyukjae saat ini. Hyukjae dan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang sebentar lagi lulus menyandang gelar Dokter berkumpul di laboratorium untuk melakukan observasi terhadap sample korban penyakit _Kuru_.

"Kau tahu Jae, orang yang menderita penyakit ini bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mati dan juga marah-marah seperti orang gila." Seorang mahasiswa bernama Junsu yang merupakan teman dekat Hyukjae berbisik sambil mengambil tabung kecil berisi beberapa cairan. Kira-kira ada lebih dari sepuluh tabung yang berisi larutan bercampur sel tubuh mayat yang meninggal karena penyakit Kuru.

"Jadi, karena kebanyakan tertawa mereka mati?" Tanya Hyukjae bodoh dengan wajah polos.

"Iya, makanya kau jangan banyak tertawa Jae..." Junsu makin senang menakuti Hyukjae yang kelewat polos. Sebenarnya Junsu tidak berbohong soal yang dikatakannya tadi. Penderita penyakit langka itu memang memiliki gejala yang mirip dengan orang gila, yaitu tertawa kencang kemudian marah-marah, terkadang mengalami pusing serta nyeri sendi dan kehilangan nafsu makan. Perubahan suasana hati yang parah ini seperti rasa marah yang seketika berubah menjadi serangan tawa yang menakutkan. Tawa seram dan mengganggu ini mendorong orang orang menyebutnya _The Sickness Laughing_.

Tiga jam sudah mereka melakukan riset dan hasilnya keluar, Hyukjae yang membawa hasil _print out_ -nya disuruh membacakannya.

"Hasil riset mengatakan, penyebab gejala _Kuru_ adalah masuknya _protein_ yang terinfeksi oleh _prion_. Zat ini menyerang otak sehingga beresiko pada kerusakan saraf otak dan lebih parahnya menimbulkan bakteri _aktive_ yang menyebabkan pembusukan."

Mereka yang ada disana langsung saling berbisik dan melontarkan pendapat masing-masing tentang hal ini. Ada yang menduga ini bukan penyakit tapi kutukan, karena di Korea semua orang makan dengan makanan terjamin kebersihannya terutama pada makanan mengandung _protein_ seperti ikan, daging, telur dan lain sebagainya. Mana mungkin _protein_ yang masuk ke dalam tubuh membawa dampak infeksi.

"Ya! Kau percaya mereka jadi gila karena makan makanan mengandung _protein_?"

"Apa kau gila? Jika hal itu benar, penjual ikan dan daging tidak akan laku."

"Apa ini kutukan?"

"Mungkin orang-orang itu makan daging busuk."

"Yang benar saja, masih ada orang yang mau makan daging busuk?"

Begitulah tanggapan-tanggapan yang terdengar setelah Hyukjae selesai membacakan hasil observasinya.

.

.

Kembali Hyukjae terjebak gerimis saat akan pulang, kali ini ia menurut pada Kyuhyun untuk menelpon jika hujan. Hyukjae tak sedang sendirian, ada Junsu disana. Mereka sedang berdiri di halte bus. Jika berteduh dihari hujan di halte bus begini ia jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pangeran tampannya. Melihat hujan, Hyukjae jadi merindukannya. Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir sensual namja polos itu saat mengingat Donghae mengatakan ia pasien pertama bagi Hyukjae.

"Hey, Jae..." Junsu memandang aneh sahabatnya yang tertawa sendiri itu.

"JAE..."

"Su-ie! Kau bisa tidak teriak, kan!" Hyukjae mengelus telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan Junsu yang dengan kurang ajarnya berteriak tepat di telingnya.

"Kau melamun lalu tertawa sendiri, aku takut kau terkena _The Sickness Laughing_..."

PUK

"Enak saja, aku tidak gila tahu!" Hyukjae memukul kepala Junsu kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Aku teringat sesuatu... Su-ie, daging mengandung _protein,_ kan? Dan asal mula penyakit _Kuru_ dari daerah Hanam, kan?"

"Humm..." Junsu mengangguk saja mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana jika kita meneliti restoran daging di tempat aku biasa makan?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil senyum, senyum manis penuh arti. Hyukjae hanya sedang rindu namja itu, ia sebenarnya ingin menemui pangerannya bukan mau mengadakan riset. Hyukjae merindukan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh atletis itu. Suara rendah sexy yang menggairahkan serta wajah tampan bak pangeran dari negeri sebrang. Mungkin hormon Hyukjae mulai tumbuh. Ia seperti remaja kasmaran, baru kali ini ia mengagumi seseorang.

"Lihat itu, senyummu ini mencurigakan tahu! Kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan? Kau yang tak tertarik mengenai penyakit itu tiba-tiba ingin menyelidikinya. Katakan kau mau kemana?" Junsu memang sudah mengenal Hyukjae sejak kecil, jadi ia tahu kebiasaan Hyukjae dan senyum aneh itu.

"Kita ke Hanam, disana ada restaurant daging yang enaaak sekali. Kau tak akan menyesal jika kuajak kesana. Pemiliknya sangaaat tam- ups hehe" Hyukjae tersenyum malu, sakarang Junsu pasti tahu apa maunya.

"Oh... Pemiliknya tampan? Jadi kau mau melakukan riset daging? Daging manusia maksudmu, hum? Manusia tampan hahaha... Oke aku akan menemanimu, aku juga mau lihat objek risetmu itu" Junsu menggoda Hyukjae.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Junsu saat ini sedang menuju Hanam, sedikit sulit meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang melarang mereka pergi karena jarak Hanam dengan Seoul lumayan jauh. Berbeda dengan saat Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin menemani Hyukjae, karena Sungmin pandai _matrial art_ nah Junsu? Bahkan membunuh kecoa saja dia takut.

"Kau bilang apa pada hyungku?"

"Kubilang kau dapat tugas akhir sebelum lulus, dan harus menyelesaikan sekarang kalau tidak kau tak jadi lulus."

"Hahaha, kau memang sahabatku, Su-ie..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama pemilik _restaurant_ yang kau maksud?" Junsu masih fokus mengemudi karena jalanan cukup licin pasca hujan.

"Lee Donghae, tapi aku pernah dengar seseorang memanggilnya .. Emm siapa ya Ai.. Ah aku lupa siapa." Hyukjae juga merasa aneh, saat itu ada seseorang memanggil nama yang berbeda tapi Donghae tetap merespon, apa mungkin nama panggilan.

"Apa dia tampan? Memangnya berapa usianya?"

Hyukjae melirik Junsu sambil memicingkan matanya tajam. Jangan sampai sahabatnya ini menyukai pangerannya.

"Kau tak boleh menyukai pangeranku! Pokoknya dia milikku Su-ie. Sudah jangan tanya tanya lagi!" Junsu menahan tawanya, Hyukjae memang pencemburu dan kekanakan.

"Hahaha lihat saja nanti, akan kugoda pangeranmu."

"YA!"

.

.

Mereka sampai di _restaurant_ yang selalu menguarkan aroma menenangkan dengan lilin-lilin indah berjejer rapi. Hyukjae langsung saja memesan menu _favorite-_ nya dua porsi sembari menanyakan keberadaan Donghae pada pelayan.

"Tolong panggilkan Donghae hyung, bilang padanya Lee Hyukjae ingin menemuinya. Dan ini untukmu..." Hyukjae memberi beberapa lembar uang untuk pelayan itu agar menyampaikan pesannya.

"Dasar orang kaya!" Cibir Junsu, sedang Hyukjae cuek saja.

Di lantai atas _restaurant_ itu, pelayan menyampaikan pesan Hyukjae pada atasannya. Donghae bingung, apa ia akan turun menemui Hyukjae atau tidak. Donghae sadar pesona alami Hyukjae berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Donghae tak mampu lagi menemui Hyukjae. Ia menyadari ia mulai memiliki perasaan lebih pada Hyukjae. Ia sudah terikat suatu janji, jika ia nekat mendekati Hyukjae itu akan membahayakan namja manis itu nantinya.

"Katakan padanya aku sibuk."

"Baik Tuan"

.

Hyukjae cukup kecewa saat pelayan tadi bilang Donghae tak bisa menemuinya karena sibuk. Jika tahu begini, untuk apa ia jauh jauh ke Hanam. Junsu yang ingin menghibur Hyukjae memiliki ide untuk mengusir kebosanan. Kan sayang sudah jauh-jauh ke Hanam hanya untuk makan.

"Jae, tak usah sedih begitu. Kau bilang kesini untuk riset, kan? Bagaimana jika kita melakukan riset sungguhan?"

"Aku tidak mau." Hyukjae cemberut saja dari tadi, makanannya pun tak ia habiskan. Hyukjae mengira Donghae juga menyukainya, tapi jika begini sudah kelihatan kalau namja tampan itu tak tertarik sama sekali padanya. Mungkin Donghae sudah lupa padanya, menemui dirinya saja tak mau.

"Yakin tidak mau? Biasanya jika kita akan melakukan riset suatu tempat kita akan meminta ijin pemiliknya dulu, kan? Ini, tunjukkan lisensimu lalu kita temui dia." Junsu langsung menggeret lengan Hyukjae menuju dapur _restaurant_ untuk menanyakan keberadaan pemilik _restaurant_.

BRAAK

"Maaf anda tidak boleh ma-" Terlambat. Junsu dan Hyukjae sudah masuk dan Hyukjae terkejut saat kakinya menginjak rambut hitam panjang yang basah penuh darah. Hyukjae mundur perlahan, kakinya bergetar. Sedangkan Junsu berusaha bertanya pada beberapa orang disana. Seorang chef bernama Yunho mendekat kearah Junsu dengan pisau daging di tangannya.

"Kau tanya itu apa?" Yunho semakin mendekat, Hyukjae seakan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Semua chef mendekat mengelilingi Junsu, seakan mau mengulitinya.

Krieeet

"Oh, Hyukjae ada disini? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan rapat, maaf baru menemuimu."

Donghae datang dan semua chef mundur. Sebelumnya, mereka menatap Donghae penuh tanya. Donghae mengisyaratkan mereka untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Melihat ekspresi tegang kalian, pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu... Apa para chef disini menakuti kalian dengan pisau? Hahaha mereka memang suka bercanda seperti itu."

Donghae dengan santainya memainkan pisau di tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain merangkul pundak Hyukjae yang masih bergetar.

"Kau kenapa Hyukjae? Badanmu bergetar." Donghae memutar tubuh Hyukjae untuk menghadap dirinya. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Hyukjae untuk memberi ketenangan. Senyum _angelic_ -nya ia pamerkan begitu menawan meyakinkan Hyukjae kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Rasanya nyaman selalu muncul ketika Donghae berlaku demikian.

"I..itu rambut..." Hyukjae menunjuk rambut di bawahnya.

"Oh itu, kau tahu Irene adikku kan? Semalam ia meninggalkan _hairclip-_ nya disini, mungkin jatuh lalu terkena darah dari daging segar." Donghae berbicara dengan sangat santai, Hyukjae juga tidak menemukan kebohongan dari matanya yang teduh itu. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan lalu mereka keluar dari dapur untuk berbicara di depan saja.

"Sudah makan?"

Mereka sedang duduk di kursi VIP _restaurant_ tersebut. Sebenarnya Junsu masih bertanya-tanya apa benar itu _hairclip_. Ia ingin memastikannya tapi ia juga takut.

"Sudah, Hae hyung. Perkenalkan ini Junsu, temanku." Junsu membungkuk sopan.

"Kami kesini sebenarnya ingin melakukan riset terhadap daging-daging di _restaurant_. Ini tugas kampus." Junsu berbicara blak-blakan. Donghae sedikit terperanjat, ia tak menduga _restaurant_ -nya akan dijadikan tempat riset. Ia tak bisa membiarkannya. Ia harus mencari cara untuk mencegahnya.

"Tapi untuk hari ini kita tidak bisa." Donghae berkata cukup tegas.

"Tapi mengapa hyung?" Hyukjae mulai curiga lagi. Donghae harus mencari cara lain untuk mencegahnya. Dengan mengatakan tidak boleh akan menambah kecurigaan mereka.

"Karena aku mempunyai rencana lain untukmu hari ini..." Donghae berjalan kearah panggung kecil yang dikelilingi lilin-lilin wangi. Ia duduk di belakang piano mewah disana.

Hyukjae tak mengerti apa yang akan namja itu lakukan disana.

Perlahan alunan nada-nada indah terdengar, lantunan lagu _Always With Me_ membawa hati Hyukjae berkelana ke tempat yang indah penuh bunga. Suara Donghae begitu menghipnotisnya, membuatnya melayang. Apa maksud semua ini, mengapa Donghae melakukannya. Namja itu begitu tampan di depan sana, jari-jari jenjangnya menari di atas piano itu. Setiap kata cinta, Donghae ucapkan dengan mata mengarah ke Hyukjae. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Hyukjae ingin berhenti bernafas. Hingga lagu habis pun Hyukjae masih terpana menatapnya. Semua orang disana bertepuk tangan dan berdecak kagum dengan penampilan Donghae barusan.

"Lee Hyukjae... Hari ini aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu."

Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah Hyukjae yang menatapnya gugup. Donghae mengambil kedua tangan Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu." Donghae menatap dalam mata indah itu. Hyukjae tak sanggup untuk berkata apapun, ia begitu gugup sekaligus senang. Jantungnya ingin melompat saat ini juga.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"..."

"Hyukjae?"

"Aku..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini aneh? Entahlah yang pasti ini asli dari hasil pemikiran buntu saya. Penelitian penyakit Kuru pastinya nanti akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan restaurant Donghae. Jika readers masih menemukan typo atau kata yang kurang pas harap maklum. Ini FF lama yang ngaret gak dilanjut-lanjut kkkk~ Maaf untuk readers di grup FB *sungkem

Silahkan beri pendapat kalian. Maunya saya akan memberi adegan seperti menguliti anggota tubuh, potong lidah dan lain-lain. Tapi jika readers mual saya akan mengurangi adegan seperti itu.

Terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Saya sangat menghargai review kalian. Review lagi ya. Jika hanya ada silent readers saya tak mampu melanjutkan *lebay hehe saya lanjut kok.

Thanks

sherlyxiu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DARK LOVE

Cast: Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance & Psycho

Rate: T+

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, typo (s), kekerasan, sadisme

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

"Lee Hyukjae... Hari ini aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu."

Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae yang menatapnya gugup. Donghae mengambil kedua lengan Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu." Donghae menatap dalam mata indah itu. Hyukjae tak sanggup untuk berkata apapun, ia begitu gugup sekaligus senang. Jantungnya ingin melompat saat ini juga.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"..."

"Hyukjae?"

"Aku..."

[Chapter 3]

"Ummm aku mau..."

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi _innocent_ , tanpa disadarinya pria tampan di depannya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miring. Setelah sekian kali mempertimbangkan jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ia tak mampu menolak pesona pria tampan itu walau sebenarnya tersirat keraguan dalam hatinya.

Pria manis itu seperti terjerat magis yang menguar dari dalam diri Donghae hingga ia tanpa pikir panjang menerima pernyataan cinta dari pria yang begitu misterius. Keputusan yang bisa dibilang bodoh memang, baru bertemu beberapa hari sudah mau dijadikan kekasih. Bagaimana jika pria bernama Donghae itu bukan pria baik-baik, bagaimana jika tersirat niat jahat di pikiran Donghae? Katakan saja Hyukjae naif, tapi inilah pilihannya.

' _Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, mungkin aku memilih keputusan yang benar dan bisa juga keputusan yang salah. Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyesal, pada kenyataannya kau telah mendapatkan hatiku...'_

Junsu menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya Hyukjae menerima begitu saja pernyataan cinta Donghae. Jelas-jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pria tampan itu. Oke, Donghae memang tampan dan berkarisma. Tapi Junsu tentu tidak lupa dengan rambut yang berlumuran darah di dapur tadi. Ditambah lagi gelagat aneh yang lebih tepatnya gelagat mengerikan _Chef_ yang diketahui bernama Yunho tadi cukup menggambarkan betapa mencurigakannya orang-orang di tempat ini. Semakin kuat dugaan Junsu bahwa orang-orang di restaurant ini mungkin orang-orang yang berbahaya.

"Kau milikku sekarang..." Kalimat _posesive_ yang sedikit sentimentil di telinga Junsu. Bahkan sekarang Junsu memandang Aiden bagai seorang _psychopat_. Hyukjae yang terlalu polos di mata Junsu tentu tak akan menyadari hal-hal kecil yang mencurigakan bagi Junsu.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae lembut. Kali ini Donghae tak sedang berakting atau memiliki niat tersembunyi. Memeluk Hyukjae adalah inisiatifnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Saat merasakan hangat tubuh Hyukjae, Donghae terlena dengan tubuh mungil di dekapannya itu. Aroma strawberry yang manis membuatnya merasakan kehangatan di hatinya yang selama ini membeku. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum malu kemudian melirik Junsu yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan keputusannya. Hyukjae sadar dari tadi sahabatnya itu memandang tak suka ke arah Donghae. Ia juga tahu apa penyebabnya. Dengan sedikit enggan Hyukjae melepas pelukan Donghae kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Sudah menjelang subuh Hyukjae masih terjaga. Sejak ia pulang dari restaurant tadi jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Ada rasa senang karena sekarang ia adalah milik Lee Donghae, pria tampan yang ia kagumi. Ada rasa gelisah pula karena ia yakin sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Donghae sepertinya tidak beres. Tapi ia yakin Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia akan lebih mengenal Donghae. Semua hal yang terasa ambigu akan menemukan titik terangnya.

"Engh... Sakit ini..." Hyukjae memegangi dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Padahal sudah lama rasa sakit yang disebabkan karena kejadian sembilan belas tahun lalu itu tidak kambuh.

"Mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ayolah Hyukjae pejamkan mata, pejamkan mata... Aku tak boleh kelelahan."

Hyukjae mencoba memejamkan matanya sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Mungkin karena rasa sakit di dadanya ia segera terlelap.

.

.

"Apa lagi ini! Kau gila?"

"Aku hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya..."

"Kau tahu, dengan kau memiliki hubungan dengannya kau akan menambah masalah!"

Aiden memijat pelipisnya. Benar kata Irene, dengan berpura-pura menjadi Lee Donghae dan menjalin hubungan dengan Hyukjae mungkin akan menambah kekacauan nantinya. Jika saatnya semuanya terbongkar, mungkin ia harus mengorbankan Hyukjae. Dan Aiden tak bisa melakukannya. Dari awal Aiden begitu ingin melindungi Hyukjae. Tak ada sedikitpun niat ingin menyakiti Hyukjae.

Identitas Donghae yang sebenarnya adalah seorang anak dari ketua Sekte yang dibantai dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, Aiden Lee. Ia menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya dari Hyukjae. Sekarang ia menjalankan usaha restaurant bersama komunitasnya yang lain dan Irene adik kandungnya. Bukan restaurant biasa. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa daging di restaurant Aiden berbeda dan membuat konsumen ketagihan. Sesungguhnya komunitas Aiden adalah komunitas Sekte seperti ayah dan ibu Aiden dulu. Mereka menjadikan daging manusia sebagai bahan utama di restaurant, itu sebabnya daging terasa berbeda dan bagai _extacy_ yang membuat ketagihan konsumennya.

Sejak awal mereka membuat perjanjian, tidak boleh menjalin hubungan cinta kecuali pasangan mereka tidak keberatan dengan kegiatan _psychotic_ Sekte mereka. Jika ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal ini, siapapun itu harus dilenyapkan. Itu sebabnya Irene menentang hubungan antara Aiden dengan Hyukjae. Irene khawatir Aiden benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae. Jika Hyukjae menentang kegiatan _psychotic_ mereka maka mereka harus melenyapkan Hyukjae. Tapi jika Aiden terpengaruh oleh Hyukjae, maka Aiden pun harus dilenyapkan.

"Kita bicarakan nanti..."

"Oppa!" Aiden melenggang masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Irene.

' _Sejak awal kau membawanya ke rumah ini aku sudah yakin kau akan mencintainya.'_

Di dalam kamar, Aiden merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang king sizenya. Pikirannya berputar pada sembilan belas tahun lalu. Bahkan saat ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun darah sektenya sudah mulai tumbuh. Perasaan ingin membalas kematian orang tuanya begitu besar. Saat itu ia berhasil menemukan cucu kedua dari keluarga yang menjadi profokator pembantaian kelompok sekte. Ia berhasil mencelakai anak berusia tiga tahun itu dengan mendorongnya dari tangga di taman. Sayang, sepertinya anak itu tidak mati. Sejak itu ia tak membiarkan hatinya memiliki rasa kasih sayang sedikitpun kecuali pada Irene. Sudah lama pula ia tak mencoba menemukan keturunan profokator-profokator itu. Rasanya gairah dendamnya kembali tersulut ketika mengingat kematian ayah dan ibunya. Ia rasa ia harus mulai mencari keberadaan mereka. Menghantui mereka sebelum menghabisi satu persatu nyawa mereka dengan cara terindah sepanjang sejarah ia sebagai jagal manusia selama ini.

.

.

.

"Su-ie, kukira ada kelas hari ini kenapa kau tak masuk kuliah dan malah meminta bertemu?" Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Junsu berada di _cafe_ dekat kantor Kyuhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, hyung."

"Soal apa?" Kyuhyun menyesap _Ice Americano_ miliknya kemudian menatap Junsu.

"Hyung, apa kau kenal Lee Donghae?"

"Lee Donghae? Hmm sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Lalu apa kau tahu restaurant daging di daerah Hanam?"

"Oh, beberapa waktu lalu aku menyuruh Hyukkie kesana. Aku beberapa kali kesana bersama Sungmin. Kenapa memangnya?"

Junsu menatap Kyuhyun lekat ia tak tahu apa ia harus menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun atau tidak, yang ia tahu ia khawatir pada Hyukjae yang sekarang memiliki hubungan dengan pria yang menurutnya misterius. Memang sedikit kelewatan sebagai sahabat mencampuri urusan sahabatnya. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Hyukjae.

"Begini hyung, kau boleh percaya atau tidak dengan argumenku yang pasti kau harus mendengarkanku. Kemarin aku dan Hyukkie pergi kesana dengan tujuan _observasi_ daging, karena di kelas ada materi tentang penyakit aneh yang kemungkinan disebabkan oleh _virus_ yang ada pada daging. Karena suatu hal, kita akhirnya masuk ke dapur restaurant di Hanam itu. Dan apa kau tahu hyung, saat baru masuk tak sengaja kaki Hyukkie menginjak gumpalan rambut panjang penuh darah." Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan cerita Junsu dengan santai.

"Lalu? Mungkin itu rambut hewan atau _hairclip_."

"Apa kau mau bilang aku buta hyung? Aku tak buta dan otakku masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Yang kulihat adalah rambut manusia, dan aku yakin itu bukan _hairclip_ meski pemilik restaurant mengatakan seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Junsu tidak mungkin salah lihat karena dari ekspresi Junsu sendiri terlihat sangat serius. Junsu juga bukan orang yang buta akan hal-hal seperti aksesoris yang sering digunakan wanita. Kyuhyun yakin Junsu cukup pintar untuk membedakan yang mana _hairclip_ dan yang mana rambut manusia yang terlepas dari kulit kepala.

"Kau paham sekarang? Tapi bukan itu tujuanku bertemu denganmu, hyung. Pemilik restaurant dengan aura misterius bernama Lee Donghae itu sekarang telah menjadi calon adik iparmu."

"Mwo? Sejak kapan? Kenapa Hyukkie tak bercerita apapun padaku?" Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai panik. Jika mendengar dari cerita Junsu sepertinya Lee Donghae itu bukan pria baik-baik.

"Sejak kemarin malam. Saat aku dan Hyukkie memaksa akan melakukan _observasi_ , dia terlihat gugup dan ingin menolak. Aku sudah curiga saat itu. Pasti di restaurant itu ada yang tidak beres, dari rasa dangingnya saja sudah berbeda. Entah mungkin ingin mengalihkan perhatian kami, ia membuat drama dengan memainkan piano kemudian menyatakan cinta pada Hyukkie. Dan bodohnya adikmu itu malah menerimanya. Sebenarnya memakai pelet apa sih Donghae itu..." Junsu benar-benar kesal saat mengingat dengan bodohnya Hyukjae menerima begitu saja pernyataan cinta orang tidak jelas seperti Donghae.

"Su-ie, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Hyukkie berhubungan dengan pria itu sebelum kita tahu bagaimana asal usul pria itu sebenarnya."

.

.

.

CRAAK

CRAAK

Yunho, salah satu chef Aiden sedang memotong-motong tangan seorang wanita muda di dalam ruangan khusus sebelah dapur. Dia terlihat kuwalahan mengolah bahan sendirian, biasanya ada Aiden yang membantunya. Dengan brutal ia menguliti mayat tersebut dengan pisau tajam di tangannya.

"SHIT! Kemana Aiden. Sial, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri."

PRAANG

Yunho melempar tulang lengan yang sudah dipisahkan dari dagingnya ke baskom stenlis dengan geram.

"Biar kubantu..." Irene datang dan langsung mengambil pisau.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasih barunya." Dengan cekatan Irene memotong-motong bagian tubuh mayat tersebut kemudian memasukannya ke panci. Disentuhnya ujung pisau berlumaran darah di tangannya kemudian dijilatnya setitik darah yang tertempel di ujung jarinya.

"Humm rasanya hambar, sepertinya sudah tidak perawan. Kau salah mangsa oppa..." Irene terkikik pelan sekedar untuk menghibur Yunho. Sudah menjadi mitos dalam kelompok mereka, darah perawan lebih nikmat dan segar.

.

.

"Donghae hyung, kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak bekerja?" Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang universitasnya disambut senyuman manis Donghae atau kita sebut saja Aiden, kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang... "

Hyukjae mengulum senyum malu, pipinya bersemu merah. Apa kata Aiden tadi, sayang? Sungguh Hyukjae tak pernah membayangkan akan dipanggil sayang oleh pria selain Kyuhyun, hyungnya.

"Bukankah baru kemarin kita bertemu, hyung..."

"Tapi aku sudah merindukanmu, kita kencan hari ini tak ada penolakan."

Aiden merangkul pinggang Hyukjae lalu membawanya masuk ke mobilnya. Mereka menuju Lotte World. Hyukjae begitu gugup mengingat ini adalah kencan pertamanya. Aiden memperlakukannya dengan manis dan menyenangkan, ia tak pernah menyangka Donghae -Aiden- adalah sosok yang seromantis ini.

Aiden mengajak Hyukjae untuk naik bianglala. Sesungguhnya Hyukjae sangat takut ketinggian tapi ia mengiyakan saja ajakan Aiden. Saat bianglala sudah berputar ke atas, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya takut. Aiden yang mengerti Hyukjae sedang takut ketinggian, beringsut mendekati Hyukjae lalu menariknya ke pangkuannya. Satu telapak tangannya bergerak menutupi mata Hyukjae, satu tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang Hyukjae lembut bermaksud membuat Hyukjae sedikit tenang tidak melihat ke bawah. Lama dengan posisi Hyukjae berada di pangkuan Aiden, bibir mereka berdua semakin dekat. Dengan lembut Aiden mengecup bibir semerah chery itu, melumatnya dalam namun lembut. Dijilatnya permukaan bibir indah itu untuk mencari akses masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae melenguh nikmat kemudian membuka mulutnya. Kini kesempatan Aiden untuk masuk menjelajahi rongga hangat Hyukjae, lidah panasnya bermain di dalam sana. Ini ciuman yang dahsyat bagi Hyukjae. Memang bukan ciuman pertamanya mengingat Kyuhyun sering menciumnya di bibir, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan ciuman senikmat ini. Begitu lembut dan menggairahkan, aroma mint menguar dari bibir tipis Aiden.

Setelah sesi panas di dalam bianglala, mereka memutuskan untuk ke kedai _ice cream_. Hyukjae sudah meminta Aiden untuk mengajaknya makan _ice cream_ dari tadi.

Sejak turun dari bianglala Hyukjae tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Aiden. Diam-diam ia tersenyum mengingat ciuman tadi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan jatuh cinta pada pesona Aiden.

" _Ice cream strawberry_ dengan topping selai _strawberry_ dan buah _chery_." Seorang pelayan mencatat pesanan Hyukjae.

"Aku _mocca latte_ saja..."

"Kenapa bukan _ice cream_? Aku kan mengajak makan _ice cream_ bukan yang lain." Hyukjae sedikit merajuk. Ia mengajak Aiden kesini untuk makan _ice cream_ bersama tapi malah Aiden pesan yang lain.

"Tolong ganti pesananku dengan _ice cream strawberry_." Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Terkadang sifat kekanakan Hyukjae memang muncul saat ia merasa dekat dengan seseorang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Aiden memakan kembali makanan manis sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Tak ada rasa manis selama ini dalam hidupnya, mungkin Hyukjae akan membawa pengaruh luar biasa pada hidupnya kelak.

"Donghae hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" Aiden mengangguk saja.

"Kenapa hyung ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu? Apa yang membuat hyung mencintaiku?" Aiden terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang berada di atas meja.

"Ah..." Hyukjae sedikit malu diperlakukan demikian. Begini ternyata yang dirasakan orang-orang saat berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Ia bergerak gelisah sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Dulu ia sering membayangkan bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal-hal yang ada di drama _romance_ yang sering ia tonton. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika rasanya semendebarkan ini. Apalagi jika mengingat ciuman panas di dalam bianglala tadi, rasanya semakin tak sanggup menatap langsung bibir Aiden. Hyukjae sampai berfikir apa ia akan terlihat terlalu norak di depan Aiden.

"Karena hyung ingin melindungimu. Aku adalah pasien pertama yang kau selamatkan dan aku ingin melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku harus melindungimu? Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu karena kau dokter manisku yang super _innocent_ dan harus kujaga." Aiden mengatakannya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Pria itu gemas melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan penjelasannya. Mungkin Hyukjae tidak merasa harus dilindungi, tapi Aiden tahu Hyukjae akan berada dalam bahaya karena telah masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu tahu aku mencintaimu, sayang..." Aiden mengusap lembut kepala Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae mempoutkan bibir plumnya. Jangan sampai Aiden mencium benda itu lagi disini.

.

.

.

Aiden mengantar Hyukjae pulang pada pukul sembilan malam. Hyukjae memintanya masuk sekalian memperkenalkannya pada hyungnya.

"Sudah pulang Hyukjae?"

Kyuhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu, menunggunya pulang sepertinya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun juga terlihat tidak baik saat melihat lengan adiknya digenggam seorang pria. Ekspresi yang berbeda, bukan layaknya ekspresi seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab menjaga adik prianya. Mata itu begitu membunuh mengekspresikan rasa yang berbeda.

"Hyung, dia..."

"Masuk dulu Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae dan Aiden langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa minimalis di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun menyusul masih dengan tampang dinginnya. Suasana saat ini kurang bersahabat. Tampaknya Kyuhyun kurang suka pada orang yang dibawa kemari oleh Hyukjae, begitulah pemikiran Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae menepis segala kemungkinan buruk di benaknya, karena ia yakin Aiden yang terbaik untuknya.

"Hyung, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang. Dia adalah Lee Donghae, ehm kekasihku..."

"Aku sudah tahu. Kalau kau ingin aku merestui hubungan kalian, aku ingin kau menyetujui kunjunganku lusa ke restaurantmu untuk _observasi_ kualitas daging di restaurantmu."

Aiden tercekat, pasti sudah ada yang memberitahu yang macam-macam pada hyung Hyukjae tentang restaurantnya. Rupanya ada yang ingin bermain dengannya. Mungkin Aiden akan memberi 'hadiah spesial' untuk orang itu nanti.

' _Junsu, pasti dia orangnya. Shit! Mengacau saja, apa perlu kulenyapkan temanmu itu, Hyukjae?'_

"Baiklah silahkan lakukan _observasi,_ hyungnim." Aiden tersenyum _psychotic_ dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sungguh membuat Kyuhyun ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

' _Kau tak akan menemukan apa-apa di restaurantku, kakak ipar...'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hi, I'm comeback ^^ saya tahu ini lama sekali, sampai saya sendiri banyak yang lupa sama alurnya hehe. Berhubung D&E mau pulang insyaallah saya juga bakalan lebih aktif lagi. Buat readers yang tidak suka kekerasan saya harap tidak mual nantinya kkk~ Jika suka dan ingin ff yang sudah karatan ini masih lanjut silahkan review ^^

Thanks buat yang masih menunggu dan menanyakan kabar ff ini XD

Sherlyxiu


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang. Dia adalah Lee Donghae, ehm kekasihku..."

"Aku sudah tahu. Kalau kau ingin aku merestui hubungan kalian, aku ingin kau menyetujui kunjunganku lusa ke _restaurantmu_ untuk observasi kualitas daging di _restaurantmu_."

Aiden tercekat, pasti sudah ada yang memberitahu yang macam-macam pada hyung Hyukjae tentang _restaurantnya_.

'Junsu, pasti dia orangnya. _Shit!_ Mengacau saja, apa perlu kulenyapkan temanmu itu, Hyukjae?'

"Baiklah silahkan lakukan observasi, hyungnim..." Aiden tersenyum _psychotic_ dihadapan Kyuhyun.

'Kau tak akan menemukan apa-apa di _restaurantku,_ kakak ipar'

.

.

DARK LOVE

Cast: Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance & Psycho

Rate: M (Kekerasan)

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, typo (s), kekerasan, sadisme

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

 _Menghitamkan yang putih adalah suatu hal yang mudah. Berbeda ketika kau ingin membuat yang hitam menjadi putih._

 _Akan sulit bagi makhluk kotor sepertinya untuk merangkak keluar dari lubang hitam yang dingin._

.

Satu pekan terakhir angka kematian korban meninggal akibat penyakit _kuru_ semakin meningkat. Seiring berjalannya waktu gejala yang timbul dinilai semakin mengerikan. Jika dulu hanya tertawa berlebihan dan berteriak kencang disertai kejang, sekarang timbul pembusukkan di beberapa organ dalam dan kulit. Universitas fakultas kedokteran di Seoul kini memperkuat asumsi bahwa penyebabnya ada pada zat yang terkandung dalam daging.

"Ini benar-benar gila. Daging apa sebenarnya yang bisa membuat orang terkena penyakit terkutuk seperti itu. Terlebih belum ada alternatif pengobatannya." Nada bicara Junsu terdengar sedikit menyindir. Jelas sekali memperlihatkan dirinya yang ingin segera membongkar kejahatan seseorang.

"Hyukkie, kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja sejak tadi?" Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan kertas di depannya.

Sebenarnya Junsu tahu betul sahabatnya itu bukannya sakit. Barusan ia hanya berbasa basi. Hyukjae hanya sedang kesal pada dirinya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan kesal saat sahabatmu mencampuri urusan asmaramu terlalu jauh. Beberapa hari yang lalu Hyukjae dibuat bahagia oleh seseorang yang bisa disebut kekasih barunya. Hyukjae tak dapat melukiskan betapa bahagianya ia saat itu, sebelum akhirnya seseorang menghasut hyungnya hingga menghancurkan hari baiknya. Entahlah, Junsu hanya terlalu sayang pada sahabatnya. Tak ada niat buruk menghancurkan hubungan Hyukjae dengan kekasih barunya yang merupakan pria asing pemilik _restaurant_ daging mencurigakan. Junsu hanya bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat. Anggap saja itu reaksi terhadap aksi mencurigakan yang dilihatnya di _restaurant_ waktu itu.

"Kau mencurigai Donghae hyung?" Hyukjae yang biasanya polos dan manja pada Junsu kini bebicara dengan nada dingin yang menantang.

"Dia bukan orang baik, Hyukkie."

Sontak Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya di bawah sana. Bagi Hyukjae kali ini Junsu telah melampaui batas mencampuri urusannya. Atas dasar apa Junsu menilai Donghae demikian, mengenal Donghae saja baru sekitar satu minggu. Kejadian di _restaurant_ tak bisa menjadi bukti bahwa Donghae memang orang jahat. Bukankah Junsu sudah mendengar sendiri penjelasan Donghae waktu itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Su-ie! Tahu apa kau soal Donghae hyung?"

"Hyukkie, ini demi kebaikanmu. Bukalah matamu, kau-"

"Cukup!" Potong Hyukjae geram. Ia tak ingin lagi mendengar Junsu menjelek-jelekkan Donghae.

"Jika kau masih menganggapku sahabat, kumohon berhenti berfikiran buruk tentang Donghae hyung!" Hyukjae beranjak beberapa langkah sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh genggaman tangan Junsu.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku seperti tak mengenalmu. Aku bisa mengerti, dia memang kekasihmu dan kau mungkin sedang dibuat jatuh cinta olehnya, tapi kumohon jangan menutup matamu seolah kau tak pernah melihat hal ganjil dari pria itu." Perkataan Junsu justru membuat Hyukjae semakin kecewa pada sahabatnya itu. Sudah berapa kali Hyukjae harus mengatakan pada Junsu bahwa apa yang mereka lihat di _restaurant_ waktu itu tidak seperti yang ada di fikiran Junsu. Seberapa keraspun Junsu berusaha mempengaruhi Hyukjae, Hyukjae akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Kini ia berbalik lebih percaya Donghae dari pada Junsu yang merupakan sahabat karibnya.

"Junsu-ah, maaf sebelumnya. Tolong berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Jangan membuatku semakin ingin menciptakan jarak di antara kita." Junsu tercengang mendengar kalimat memohon yang Hyukjae lontarkan. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae memanggilnya Junsu. Sedikit rasa sesal di hati Junsu telah mencampuri urusan Hyukjae terlalu jauh. Kekecewaan pun tak terelakkan lagi, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kepedulianmu disalah artikan oleh sahabatmu? Junsu hanya bisa melenggang pergi dengan hati berkecamuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

.

.

Pria jangkung berkulit kecokelatan mulai mendengus tak suka saat _onyxnya_ menangkap Aiden mulai membersihkan diri dari cairan merah pekat yang beberapa terciprat ke wajah dan dada telanjang pria berdarah asing itu. Mungkin untuk ukuran _psychopat,_ Aiden terbilang terlalu _sexy_ dan menggairahkan. Setiap bulir air yang menetes menuruni abs kokohnya tampak sensual dan basah. Pria itu mengkancingkan kemejanya rapih sebelum menyisir asal surai _brunatenya_. Akan kemana lagi anak itu, ingin pergi kencan lagi eoh? Yunho pria jangkung itu sudah mengira Aiden akan pergi kencan dengan kekasih mungilnya. Sudah terbaca jelas melalui wajah sumringah Aiden.

"Tak usah memasang wajah tersialmu itu, Yun. Semua yang ada di otak kotormu itu tak benar. Kau akan tersenyum puas saat aku kembali nanti." Tak dapat dipungkiri Yunho pun bergidik mendengar kalimat Aiden.

"Sialan! Jadi kau bukan akan pergi kencan? Lalu? Bukankah kau bilang sendiri hari ini tak usah mencari bahan. Bukankah kau ingin membuat pertunjukkan drama untuk menyambut kakak iparmu besok?" Memang Aiden sudah membuat persiapan matang untuk mengelabuhi kunjungan Kyuhyun. Dari tadi memang mereka bukannya memotong daging manusia seperti biasanya, melainkan daging sapi. Lantas akan kemanakah Aiden, berdandan rapih di sela kesibukan hingga meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan langsung menyambar jaket hitamnya, tak lupa ia mengantongi pisau yang tajamnya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan alat-alat mengerikan di sebelah Yunho.

.

Malam makin larut ketika Junsu berjalan menyusuri kompleks menuju rumahnya. Harusnya ia sudah sampai di rumah dengan kehangatan selimut yang nyaman beberapa jam lalu, namun keresahan hatinya membuatnya malas pulang ke rumah dan malah duduk termenung di taman selama empat jam sejak pulang kampus. Sialnya ketika malam makin larut jalanan sekitar kompleks rumahnya semakin mencekam. Entah perasaan Junsu saja atau memang benar, ia dapat merasakan langkah kaki yang yang semakin mendekatinya. Sebuah dilema besar dalam hatinya, ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang tapi keberaniannya entah hilang kemana. Ia mempercepat langkahnya demi cepat sampai. Hanya tinggal tiga tikungan saja ia akan sampai. Beberapa saat Junsu terhenti, penasaran akan hilangnya suara langkah kaki tadi. Apa mungkin tadi itu hanya orang lewat saja? Setidaknya Junsu bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah biasa. Ia kembali memikirkan Hyukjae yang makin hari makin berubah. Ia juga menimbang nimbang perlakuannya sendiri pada Hyukjae, mungkinkah dia salah? Larut dalam pemikirannya, Junsu tak menyadari seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di balik gang sempit yang sungguh gelap. Seketika Junsu menegang saat menatap langsung sosok di depannya saat ini.

"K..kau... " Lidahnya kelu bukan tanpa alasan, sosok di depannya menggenggam arogan sebuah pisau berukuran sedang. Sosok itu mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Junsu. Tangan dinginnya hampir saja menggapai helaian surai madu Junsu saat Junsu berhasil berlari menjauh.

 _'Kumohon, tinggal satu tikungan lagi...'_ Jerit Junsu dalam hati. Sosok di belakangnya hanya berjarak lima meter dengan seringai mengerikan. Tubuh bergetar Junsu sudah tak mampu diajak berkompromi yang mengakibatkannya jatuh tersungkur di atas aspal yang sedikit basah.

" _Estrata..._ "

" _Mwo?_ " Junsu sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sosok yang berdiri tegap di depannya dengan wajah dinginnya. Junsu bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

" _Estrata..._ " Lagi sosok itu mengatakan satu kata yang sama.

" _Sluit je ogen niet dicht!_ " Kali ini kalimat yang lebih panjang, tapi tetap tak dapat dipahami oleh Junsu. Namun Junsu dapat menangkap itu adalah kalimat perintah. Sosok itu membungkukkan badan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Junsu yang basah oleh keringat. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh halus kelopak mata Junsu yang membuat Junsu semakin menegang. Tubuh Junsu sama sekali tak mampu bergerak. Ia berteriak menyayat sebelum mata pisau tepat lurus berada beberapa senti dari mata kirinya. Setelah jeritan yang begitu pilu mewarnai malam, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kita melupakan soal kunjungan ke _restaurant_ Donghae hyung?" Hyukjae masih membujuk Kyuhyun walaupun hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun malah sibuk menghubungi seseorang yang tak kunjung menerima panggilan teleponnya.

"Hyukkie, apa Junsu ada kelas hari ini? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon dari hyung."

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada." Hyukjae menjawab dengan lesu. Masih ingat dengan pertengkarannya kemarin dengan Junsu.

"Coba Hyukkie yang telepon Junsu, mungkin saja diangkat." Kyuhyun sudah mengadakan janji dengan Junsu untuk pergi ke Hanam bersama dan berkumpul di rumahnya pada pukul delapan pagi. Hyukjae tetap bergeming tanpa niatan menyentuh ponselnya. Ia masih kesal dengan Junsu. Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan keterdiaman Hyukjae pun mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa? Sedang ada masalah dengan Junsu?"

"Aku akan menelponnya." Hyukjae malas menjelaskan masalahnya dengan Junsu. Toh Kyuhyun tak akan membelanya. Ia lebih memilih mengalah dan menghubungi Junsu, tak dapat dipungkiri ia sendiri sedang khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak diangkat juga, hyung... " Lirih Hyukjae. Keduanya diam sesaat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hyukjae menebak saat ini Junsu marah padanya sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah merasa ada yang tidak beras. Meski begitu mereka tetap berangkat ke Hanam menuju restaurant Donghae -Aiden-

.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat meninggalkan Hyukjae di belakangnya. Matanya menelusuri seisi _restaurant_ milik Aiden. Tak ada yang berubah, dulu ia juga sering ke tempat ini bersama Sungmin. Lilin-lilin beraroma khas mengisi setiap sudut ruangan. Pengunjung hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, berbeda dengan saat ia berkunjung terakhir kali.

"Kau suka aroma _lavender_ dari lilin-lilin itu kan, hyungnim?" Aiden sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menegang, pasalnya Aiden berbicara nyaris berbisik tepat di tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, kenapa disitu? Kemarilah. Kita ke ruang VIP, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kedatangan kalian... " Hyukjae tersenyum tulus sebelum mendekat ragu ke samping Aiden yang menyambutnya dengan mengulurkan tangan. Sungguh romantis. Kyuhyun tak bereaksi seperti biasanya. Tak ada tatapan sinis atau tak suka seperti terakhir kali bertemu Aiden. Pikirannya kosong setelah bisikan Aiden tadi. Anehnya Kyuhyun menjadi diam dan menurut saja saat Aiden memintanya menuju ruang VIP bersama Hyukjae tentunya.

"Donghae hyung, Hyukkie minta maaf ya... Seharusnya kita tidak datang seperti ini. Hyukkie sudah bilang pada Kyu hyung untuk membatalkan observasi ini." Aiden tersenyum maklum. Ia tak bisa berbohong, tiap kali tersenyum pada Hyukjae ia hanya akan menampilkan senyum tulus. Hyukjae seperti magis yang menariknya kedalam kehangatan dan cinta. Sekali lagi ini yang ia sesalkan. Tak seharusnya ia mencintai Hyukjae seperti ini jika nantinya hanya akan membuatnya terluka.

"Jika memang itu yang diinginkan hyungnim kenapa tidak, sayang..." Kali ini Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Aiden lekat. Tak ada kebohongan dalam _obsidian_ teduh itu. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ketulusan Aiden. Hal ini bukannya membuat Kyuhyun lega, ia malah merasa sesak yang tak dapat diungkap dengan kata. Harusnya ia bahagia adik manisnya menemukan cintanya, tapi ia malah merasa seseorang telah merebut Hyukkienya. Mungkinkah ia benar benar memiliki perasaan lain pada Hyukjae?

"Bagaimana, hyung? Bukankah rasanya sama seperti daging sapi biasa?" Hyukjae masih menyantap _steak_ yang tadi dihidangkan. Kyuhyun masih memastikan rasa daging itu benar benar sama atau ada yang lain dengan daging sapi biasa dan ternyata rasanya tetap sama. Mungkinkah Junsu hanya mengada-ngada? Tak ada yang mencurigakan disini. Semua normal disetiap ia memberi pandangan.

"Bisa kita ke dapur sekarang?" Dengan senang hati Aiden mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berkutat dengan bahan-bahan disana. Ada Yunho yang menyapa mereka dengan ramah walau sedikit tersemat senyum miring yang terlihat samar. Entah sejak kapan Hyukjae sudah menempel dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada bisep Aiden. Sepertinya suasana hati Hyukjae sedang baik, Kyuhyun juga tidak sedingin biasanya. Ia menganggap Kyuhyun sudah memberi lampu hijau.

"Donghae hyung beli bahan dimana? Kalau tidak salah dulu Donghae hyung pernah bilang menangkap hewan untuk bahan? Apa hyung pergi ke peternak sapi?" Aiden tidak sengaja menggigit bibirnya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae. Nadanya begitu lucu namun cukup menjebaknya jika salah memberi jawaban.

"Terkadang hyung suka berburu, tapi bukan untuk bahan. Jika tak ada waktu hyung meminta Yunho hyung untuk pergi ke pedagang sapi di dekat pasar tradisional Hanam. Kita membeli bahan yang masih segar, karena itu rasanya lebih _fresh_." Aiden masih ingat saat ia mengantar Hyukjae dengan baju terciprat darah buruannya. Tentu ia harus berhati-hati saat ini.

"Pasti keren saat melihat langsung Donghae hyung berburu..." Hyukjae berujar pelan sambil tersipu membayangkan Aiden membawa senapan panjang dengan _sexy_ membidik rusa atau babi hutan di balik semak. Andai saja Hyukjae tahu bukan hewan semacam itu yang Aiden tangkap, apakah Hyukjae masih bisa berkata _sexy_.

"Kau sedang membayangkan apa, sayang? Jangan-jangan membayangkan hal mesum." Aiden terkikik dengan suara luar biasa jelek. Jauh dari _image_ dinginnya selama ini. Membuat Kyuhyun melirik tajam karena Aiden menyebut kata mesum. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah seperti pihak ketiga yang tak diharapkan.

"Aku tidak tahu Donghae hyung bisa tertawa aneh seperti itu. Itu membuatku semakin ingin mencintai dan mengenal hyung lebih dalam..." Lagi lagi ada perasaan tidak rela di hati Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Aiden terdiam penuh dilema. Apa yang terjadi kelak jika Hyukjae mengenalnya lebih dalam. Bagaimana jika semua rahasianya terbongkar. Tak bisakah ia terlahir kembali bukan menjadi Aiden Lee. Tak bisakah karakter Lee Donghae benar-benar nyata. Pikiran-pikiran manusiawi seperti itu terus merasuki relung hatinya.

Di tengah percakapan ringan mereka, tak sengaja tangan Hyukjae menyenggol mangkuk hias di meja dapur. Sontak ia menjerit saat melihat apa isi mangkuk tersebut.

"KYAAA!"

Kyuhyun yang dipeluk Hyukjae secara tiba-tiba refleks melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping adiknya yang membuahkan tatapan mematikan dari Aiden. Jiwa setan Aiden kembali, ia sungguh tak suka kontak fisik antara Hyukjae dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga merasakan keganjilan hubungan mereka.

"Sayang, itu hanya puding berbentuk mata. Kemarilah, aku tak bohong." Sebenarnya yang Hyukjae lihat tadi seperti mata yang terlepas dan ditaruh di mangkuk dengan pecahan es batu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan bola mata?" Hyukjae masih betah menempel pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menantang. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengambil sendok kecil dan langsung memeriksa benda apa sebenarnya yang dilihat adiknya. Aiden menyilangkan tangan di dada tak kalah menantang.

"Kau bisa memakannya hyungnim, rasanya manis." Aiden tersenyum puas melihat Kyuhyun menelan kekecewaan dan malu. Itu benar benar puding. Kyuhyun bisa memastikan, ia juga mencicipinya dan rasanya memang manis. Hyukjae tertawa canggung. Merasa bodoh sudah teracuni keparnoan Junsu. Sudah berapa kali ia meyakinkan diri bahwa Aiden bukan seperti yang Junsu katakan.

Mereka pun pulang dengan membawa daging mentah sebagai sample untuk diselidiki di laboraturium.

.

.

Junsu terbangun dengan rasa pening di kepalanya. Ia meraba seluruh tubuhnya, memeriksa dengan penuh rasa ketakutan. Terakhir kali, ia merasa sebilah pisau tajam sudah akan menancap di mata kirinya. Tapi sekarang tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan matanya. Ia baru sadar saat ini sedang berada di ruangan sempit dengan jeruji besi di sekelilingnya. Sialan, 'dia' mengurungnya di tempat mengerikan seperti ini bersama belasan orang lainnya. Di depan sana ia dapat melihat anak laki laki yang sepertinya masih muda menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Ya, kau yang disana. Tempat apa ini?"

"Kita akan di bawa ke surga, hyung..." Junsu mendelik. Anak itu sudah gila atau bagaimana. Kondisinya saja kurus tak terawat seperti itu, kenapa masih bisa tersenyum senang sedemikian rupa. Malah tak ada beban atau rasa takut sedikitpun yang tampak. Surga? Ya benar, surga setelah kematian.

"Hei bocah, apa kau tak membayangkan jika kita akan dimasak dan disantap orang-orang di luar sana? Apa otakmu sudah dicuci?" Junsu masih ingin mencari gara-gara. Kalau bisa ia ingin mempengaruhi semua penghuni sel agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu.

"Aiden hyung bilang Seonho akan segera bertemu eomma di surga." Junsu malah frustasi mendengarnya. Anak itu terlalu polos hingga mendekati bodoh. Sepertinya otaknya sudah dicuci oleh para pengikut Donghae, begitulah pikir Junsu.

"Siapa namamu tadi? Seon.. Seonho? Kau harus mendengarkanku. Mereka pembohong! Kita harus keluar dari sini. Kau akan bertemu eommamu tapi bukan di tempat ini." Yang diajak bicara malah mengalihkan tubuhnya membelakangi Junsu. Anak itu tak mau peduli dengan perkataan Junsu dan malah bernyanyi dengan polosnya. Sepertinya sudah takdir Junsu dikurung di tempat nista ini dengan penghuni nista lainnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ok ini lama dan kurang Haehyuk momentnya. Saya masih belum menemukan pertemuan Haehyuk yang pas. Mungkin nanti di chap selanjutnya. Maaf banget kalau banyak typo saya ngetik lewat ponsel dan tanpa edit. Semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff lumutan ini ya. Karena saya gak bisa mendiscontinue ff ini dan juga update cepat. Buat readers kasih respons ya sekata dua kata saya sudah senang kok. Thanks banget yang udah mau baca dan review ^^

sherlyxiu24


	5. Chapter 5

DARK LOVE

Cast: Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance & Psycho

Rate: M (Kekerasan)

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, typo (s), kekerasan, sadisme

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Junsu menghilang tanpa kabar. Hyukjae benar-benar terpukul atas hilangnya Junsu. Terakhir kali pertemuan mereka diwarnai oleh pertengkaran yang mengakibatkannya berkata kasar pada Junsu. Hyukjae sangat menyesal dan khawatir. Sejak empat hari lalu ponsel Junsu sudah tidak aktif. Padahal dua hari setelah menghilang ponselnya masih bisa dihubungi. Beruntung ada Aiden yang setiap hari berada di sisi Hyukjae. Setidaknya Hyukjae bisa berkeluh kesah pada Aiden. Aiden pun bermain peran dengan apik. Jelas ia tahu Junsu berada dimana saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menghukum pria lancang itu agar tak merusak kesenangannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah akan menghabisi Junsu saat itu. Tapi entah mengapa jiwa kemanusiaannya muncul ketika mengingat Hyukjae sangat menyayangi Junsu sebagai sahabat. Jika ia melukai Junsu, sudah pasti Hyukjae akan sedih. Aiden masih memikirkan orang di sekitar Hyukjae, bukankah ini berbeda dengan Aiden yang dulu? Ia sadar hampir setengah dari jiwa setannya terkikis hanya karena Hyukjae dan Hyukjae.

Selama Junsu menghilang, Aiden sama sekali tak membiarkan Hyukjae sendirian ia selalu menemani Hyukjae di luar jam kuliah. Sudah pasti ia sadar Kyuhyun sering memberi pandangan tak suka. Tapi Kyuhyun tak punya alasan untuk melarang Aiden menemui Hyukjae karena yang dituduhkan Kyuhyun selama ini tak terbukti. Mereka sudah mengecek hasil laboraturium, jelas saja daging itu hanya daging sapi biasa yang di beli Aiden di pasar.

Jam kuliah Hyukjae sudah berlalu lima belas menit yang lalu. Kini mereka sudah berada di salah satu bilik VIP sebuah cafe. Hari ini mereka memang sudah berencana melanjutkan pencarian atas hilangnya Junsu.

"Hyung tahu perasaanmu sekarang, sayang. Terakhir kali kau bertemu Junsu, kalian sedang bertengkar. Hyung janji akan menemani Hyukkie mencari Junsu sampai ketemu." Aiden sungguh sukses memainkan peran sebagai Lee Donghae yang penyayang dan pengertian. Jelas saja orang sepolos Hyukjae mudah saja diperdaya. Bahkan Aiden tak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Pikiran dan emosinya seperti dikendalikan oleh dua orang yang berbeda. Melihat Hyukjae murung karena ulahnya, hatinya pun terasa ngilu.

"Semalam Hyukkie bermimpi buruk tentang Junsu, hyung. Tidak begitu jelas, namun ia menyebut namaku dan meminta untuk diselamatkan. Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berani melukainya." Mendengar itu Aiden hanya memasang tampang dingin. Obsidiannya menatap lurus manik kelam Hyukjae. Pandangan jarak dekat yang begitu menusuk. Seakan menantang Hyukjae untuk saling menghabisi satu sama lain.

 _'Seharusnya dia tidak banyak tingkah, beruntung aku tidak mencincang habis tubuhnya. Sejujurnya saat itu aku sedang berhasrat untuk mencongkel bola mata manusia.'_ Andai Hyukjae mampu menangkap suara hati Aiden. Hanya dalam diam saja Hyukjae sudah takut merasakan aura hitam Aiden.

"Ekspresi itu... " Hyukjae ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae menemukan kembali ekspresi dingin Aiden setelah sekian lama. Tubuh Hyukjae mendadak kaku hanya dengan menatap wajah dingin Aiden. Dengan segala keberaniannya, ia memperhatikan Aiden. Manik kelamnya dengan mantap sejajar dengan milik Aiden.

 _'Mungkinkah dia... Tidak! Aku hanya perlu mengenal Donghae hyung lebih dalam. Semoga yang dikatakan Su-ie tidak benar.'_ Batin Hyukjae.

Aiden sadar Hyukjae menaruh curiga terhadapnya. Sangat terlihat jelas dari perubahan raut wajah Hyukjae. Bahkan mata teduhnya sempat melirik jemari Hyukjae yang bergetar. Pria cantik itu pasti berfikiran negatif saat Aiden tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Aiden mendekat perlahan dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kedua lengan kokohnya memegang pundak Hyukjae tanpa perlawanan. Getaran kecil di tubuh Hyukjae sangat jelas ia rasakan. Hanya satu yang Aiden fikirkan saat ini. Satu ekspresi saja sudah membuat Hyukjae ketakutan, bagaimana jika sampai ia melukainya suatu saat nanti? Mungkinkah Hyukjae akan melukiskan dirinya sebagai monster nantinya? Aiden tak kuasa menampik kenyataan, dirinya terlanjur dilahirkan menjadi monster untuk membalaskan dendam orang tuanya. Ia terlanjur basah oleh puluhan ribu darah manusia sebagai persembahan untuk iblis dalam jiwanya.

"Jangan ragu untuk menyuarakan isi hatimu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa kecuali orang yang menyerahkan hati hanya untukmu. Jika kau takut, katakanlah kau takut. Jika kau curiga, katakanlah. Jika kau ingin tahu sesuatu bertanyalah. Aku tidak berjanji untuk mengatakan kebenaran, tapi setidaknya kau memegang suatu jawaban dariku." Banyak kalimat ambigu yang mengganjal di hati Hyukjae. Kenapa Aiden mengatakan 'tidak berjanji mengatakan kebenaran'?

"Sekalipun aku ingin bertanya, aku tak bisa untuk melakukannya. Aku ragu mendengar jawaban darimu, hyung." Ujar Hyukjae jujur. Aiden tersenyum maklum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu ingat perkataanku, jangan pernah percaya padaku. Anggap semua kata kataku adalah dusta." Sungguh Aiden mengatakan kalimat yang tak berguna. Bukan itu yang ingin Hyukjae dengar. Lagipula perkataan ambigunya semakin menyulitkannya kelak.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tak mengatakan kata kata seperti itu, hyung. Aku ingin Donghae hyung yang bisa kupercaya, ingin Donghae hyung yang terbuka. Tolong jangan katakan hal yang tidak berguna lagi." Hyukjae membuang muka tak ingin melihat wajah Aiden. Sekilas Hyukjae mendapati ekspresi menyesal seorang Aiden.

"Maaf... "

Ini pertama kalinya Aiden mengungkapkan perkataan maaf dengan tulus. Namun tak ada respon dari Hyukjae. Aiden tak menyesali kebodohannya yang berakibat mempermudah Hyukjae segera tahu siapa dirinya. Dia hanya ingin mengurangi intensitas kekecewaan Hyukjae nanti jika saatnya ia harus jujur. Namun untuk sekarang setidaknya ia harus berusaha membuat Hyukjae melupakan perkataannya tadi. Kali ini ia beringsut mendekat, menyentuh wajah porselen Hyukjae yang sedikit terasa dingin, membelainya lembut berniat menghangatkan kulit kenyal tersebut. Bahkan satu bekas jerawat pun tak nampak di sana. Benar benar baby skin. Aiden mengagumi wajah indah Hyukjae, kalau boleh jujur dia tak ingin menyingkirkan tangan penuh dosanya dari pipi lembut itu. Bodoh, tak sengaja ia tertawa kecil menyadari dosanya sendiri yang sudah tak terhitung. Senyum miris mengurungkannya yang hendak memberi kecupan pada bibir Hyukjae.

"Hanya begini?"

"Ya? Apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Aiden yang sedikit tidak paham.

"Maksudku.. Err..membelai pipiku lalu tertawa dan tersenyum pahit, kau seakan menertawakanku, hyung." Sedetail itu ternyata Hyukjae mengamati yang Aiden lakukan sejak tadi. Aiden menyeringai. Rupanya si manis polos Hyukjae menginginkan lebih, eoh?

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Masih ada adegan selanjutnya... "

Grep...

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Hyukjae sudah berada di pangkuan Aiden. Ruang VIP cafe memang tidak terlalu sempit namun Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya panas meski ada pendingin ruangan. Dapat ia rasakan butt-nya menduduki sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol. Sungguh, Hyukjae malu dan tak mampu melakukan apa apa. Aiden merengkuh erat tubuhnya hingga ia tak kuasa melepaskan diri. Tangan tangan nakal Aiden mulai aktif menggerayangi pinggang ramping Hyukjae, meremasnya intens hingga membuahkan desahan tertahan. Wajah keduanya sama sama saling mendekat, sekali lagi ini adalah inisiatif keduanya. Bukan hanya Aiden yang sudah tak sabar untuk saling bercumbu. Jilatan dan lumatan menghasilkan kenikmatan tiada tara bagi mereka. Bibir rasa strawberry Hyukjae bagai candu bagi Aiden.

"Engghhh... " Lenguhan manja Hyukjae membuat Aiden semakin gencar memainkan bibir Hyukjae kasar dan panas. Tangannya mulai menjelajah tubuh bagian depan Hyukjae dengan tak sabar. Membuat kemeja Hyukjae berantakan. Hyukjae tidak sadar semua kancing kemejanya telah terbuka. Ia memekik pelan saat sentuhan sensual ia rasakan di nipple kirinya.

"Ahhh hyungh... " Desahan lolos begitu saja saat bibir Aiden turun ke leher seputih salju milik Hyukjae. Pria dingin itu menyesap kuat permukaan leher Hyukjae lalu menjilat bekas keunguan disana. Bibirnya kembali turun hingga pada nipple pink Hyukjae yang sedikit tegang. Ia mengecupnya sekali sebelum menyesapinya kuat membuat jemari Hyukjae meremas rambut brunate Aiden sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya. Ia rasa cukup untuk hari ini menjamah tubuh bagian atas Hyukjae. Ia hanya ingin menjaga kesucian Hyukjae. Ia tak ingin menorehkan luka yang dalam pada Hyukjae jika ia berbuat lebih lalu mengecewakannya pada akhirnya.

"Perfect!" Aiden tersenyum puas atas karyanya lalu merapihkan kancing kemeja Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya ia juga sudah tegang dan ingin lebih. Sepolos polosnya Hyukjae, ia juga merasa nikmat ketika disentuh dan dimanja.

"Kondisikan dulu bibirmu, sayang atau kita tidak jadi mencari Junsu!" Perintah Aiden setelah tak tahan melihat bibir plum Hyukjae dimaju majukan imut.

"Kita akan melakukan yang lebih nikmat lain kali, sekarang kita cari dulu sahabatmu." Tambah Aiden bijak. Kebijakan palsu lebih tepatnya.

"Benar, apa aku mulai gila hingga melupakan Su-ie. Hhh.. Kau membuatku gila, hyung." Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat lalu mengetuk ngetuk kepalanya sendiri dengan ekspresi imut. Berkali kali Aiden menahan diri untuk tidak menyetubuhi Hyukjae saat ini juga.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu dikurung dalam sel bawah tanah membuat Junsu berfikir ingin mati saja. Jika ia boleh berharap ia ingin kematiannya bukan karena jadi korban untuk bahan masakan restaurant Aiden, si brengsek bermuka dua. Ia tau sel yang dihuninya saat ini ada di bawah tanah karena suara di dalam terdengar jelas menggema. Setiap hari ia hanya berfikir keras hingga kepalanya sakit hanya untuk mencari cara membebaskan diri dari tempat itu.

KLEK...

"Seonho-ya, ayo temui utusan Jung. Kau tak lupa kan hari ini waktunya penyucian diri." Wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang tergerai panjang membantu remaja enam belas tahun yang merupakan penghuni sel yang tepat berseberangan dengan sel Junsu. Junsu memperhatikan dari tempatnya penasaran.

"Utusan Jung? Kenapa bukan Aiden hyung?" Anak itu enggan untuk berdiri setelah Irene, wanita tadi menyebut nama utusan Jung.

"Ketua Lee sedang ada urusan. Sebaiknya kau cepat berdiri atau utusan Jung sendiri yang menjemputmu paksa. Kau tau kan, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia marah?" Remaja bernama Yoo Seonho itu segera menuruti perintah Irene walau sedikit ragu untuk melangkah keluar sel. Ekor mata Junsu mengikuti segala gerak gerik mereka hingga punggung Seonho tak terlihat lagi.

 _'Ia sering mengagungkan Aiden, tapi ketakutan saat bersama utusan lain. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka akan menyakiti anak itu?'_

"Kau teman kekasih Aiden oppa?" Wanita yang tadi menghilang bersama Seonho kini kembali hingga mengejutkan Junsu yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Biar kulihat seberapa hebatnya dirimu hingga tubuhmu tak kurang satupun saat kau diseret ke tempat ini." Irene mengelilingi sel Junsu sambil menyeringai.

"Biasanya ia tak segan segan untuk menguliti mainannya di tempat. Sepertinya sahabatmu sudah banyak menabur racun pada pikiran Aiden oppa." Lanjut wanita itu dengan nada sinisnya. Dari awal Irene memang menentang hubungan mereka.

"Terlihat jelas di matamu bahwa kau membenci Hyukkie, lalu kenapa kau membiarkan oppamu itu mengencani Hyukkie? Kecuali kau memang psychopat yang bodoh! " Balas Junsu tak kalah sinis.

PRANG!

Suara yang cukup mengejutkan berasal dari Irene yang melempar gembok besi besar yang membentur besi sel tempat Junsu dikurung. Junsu menetralkan deru nafasnya setelah terkejut beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya Seonho yang harus disucikan jiwanya, kau juga harus Kim Junsu!"

Wanita itu membuka sel Junsu lalu menjambak rambut Junsu kuat. Jangan remehkan tenaga Irene walau ia wanita. Semua utusan kelompok Sekte pengikut Aiden berbeda dengan manusia biasa yang memiliki batasan kodrat dan kekuatan fisik.

"Brengsek arghh... Kalian setaaan!" Hanya mengumpat yang dapat Junsu lakukan saat Irene menyeretnya ke tempat yang sama dengan tempet Irene membawa Seonho tadi.

.

.

"Apa kita hanya akan berkeliling seperti ini berjam jam, hyung? Aku bosan, kurasa Junsu juga tidak akan ketemu jika kita mencarinya begini." Hyukjae mulai protes karena sejak tadi mereka hanya berputar putar di area yang sama dengan mengendarai mobil.

"Apa kita harus meninggalkan mobil dan beralih berjalan kaki saja? Bukankah itu ide yang buruk karena kau memakai sepatu formal dengan bahan yang kurang nyaman seperti ini?" Aiden hanya tak ingin kaki Hyukjae lecet nantinya.

"Tak apa, hyung. Perlu kuingatkan, aku ini pria yang tak harus diperlakukan seperti wanita. Hanya berjalan keliling sekitar sini tak akan membuatku terluka." Terkadang Hyukjae memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Baiklah... Tapi ingat, aku tak akan menggendongmu sekalipun kau merengek kalau kakimu sakit." Tentu hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin Aiden membiarkan Hyukjaenya berjalan sendiri jika kakinya sakit.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri kota di tengah cuaca yang cukup dingin. Angin malam membelai wajah Hyukjae menghasilkan rona merah disana. Aiden berjalan sembari memandangi intens wajah halus Hyukjae. Ia berhenti sejenak, tangannya mencekal lengan Hyukjae agar ikut berhenti. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya lalu meniupkan udara disana kemudian menangkup wajah dingin Hyukjae.

Hangat...

Bukannya makin normal, pipi itu malah semakin memerah.

Cuuu~

Kecupan kilat menandakan Aiden yang tak tahan akan kadar kemanisan Hyukjae. Jika tidak ingat ini adalah tempat umum mungkin ia sudah menindih Hyukjae dan melakukan sesuatu yang nikmat setelahnya. Ah tidak, itu mustahil mengingat siapa jati dirinya.

"Jangan perlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu selain padaku, ok? Tak terkecuali pada Kyuhyun hyung." Menurut Aiden, rival sejatinya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, hyung kandung Hyukjae. Jangan berfikir ini konyol. Bahkan dari awal Aiden sudah mencium sesuatu yang berbeda dari hubungan kakak adik itu.

"Hae hyung... Apa kau sangat tak suka hyungku? Maksudku.. Ya aku tau kalian sering bersitegang walau kadang hanya lewat tatapan mata." Aiden tertawa geli. Apa semencolok itu? Jujur ia sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu yang 'spesial' pada Kyuhyun seperti yang ia lakukan pada Junsu mungkin? Ahhh ia berfikir akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia melakukan hal yang lebih ekstream. Ide ide brutal di kepalanya sudah mulai bermunculan. Hingga ia tak sadar menyeringai licik di depan Hyukjae.

"Ya, haha maksudku dia sering menatapku tak suka. Tapi aku tak keberatan, sayang. Jika kita sudah terikat pernikahan nanti mungkin aku dan hyungmu akan menjadi adik dan kakak ipar yang harmonis." Apa Aiden bercanda? Miris juga jika mengingat kata pernikahan. Mungkinkah mereka bisa ke tahap itu? Dan Kyu dan ia akan menjadi kakak dan adik ipar yang berhubungan harmonis? Memikirkannya saja sudah geli.

"Ki..kita menikah?" Bagus. Harusnya tadi Aiden tak membicarakan pernikahan. Akan rumit jika Hyukjae benar benar menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ahhh, iya... Bukan itu, maksudku jika kita semakin lama mengenal satu sama lain aku dan Kyu hyung akan semakin dekat."

"Bukannya tadi hyung bicara soal pernikahan? Tapi sepertinya Donghae hyung belum siap. It's ok, Hyukkie bisa mengerti kok." Salahkan mulut bodoh Aiden, sekarang Hyukjae berubah murung.

"Hyukkie, apa Kyu hyung dan kau sudah sedekat ini sejak kecil?" Ada baiknya Aiden mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya dulu kami tidak dekat. Kyu hyung adalah anak yang pandai, berprestasi dan mandiri. Kakek sudah mewariskan perusahaan pada Kyu hyung. Tapi sejak aku masuk sekolah dasar, semua perhatian keluarga berpusat padaku. Saat itu juga Kyu hyung membenciku. Ia sering membuang muka saat tak sengaja menatapku. Hingga ada saat saat penyakitku sering kambuh... "

"Penyakit?" Potong Aiden cepat. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku pernah terjatuh, lebih tepatnya didorong hingga jatuh saat masih berusia tiga tahun. Karena hal itu aku memiliki cidera tulang rusuk dan paru paru. Tapi kondisi terburukku dimulai ketika aku duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar. Bahkan saat itu aku sering kolaps dan hampir mati. Sejak saat itulah Kyu hyung berubah hangat padaku. Dan yah.. Hingga saat ini ia jadi overprotective padaku."

Aiden mengusap punggung Hyukjae pelan. Ternyata pria manisnya sudah banyak menderita sejak kecil. Jika mengingat masa kecilnya memang tak jauh beda dengan Hyukjae. Ia harus berjuang hidup bersama adiknya karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang dihabisi warga anti Sekte. Ia juga tak lupa pernah mencelakai cucu kedua provokator yang mengahncurkan keluarganya. Mungkin anak itu sudah mati, tapi Aiden kurang yakin karena ia mendorongnya dengan kekuatan tak seberapa. Mendorong? Ngomong-ngomong tadi Hyukjae bilang didorong seseorang.

"Hyukkie, kau tadi bilang pernah didorong seseorang?"

"Ya.." Hyukjae menatap Aiden bingung.

"Kau ingat siapa yang mendorongmu?" Ini tidak benar, kan. Aiden harap apa yang ada di pikirannya tidak bukan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Aku... "

 _'Sial, kumohon jangan Hyukkie! Aku tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan jika anak itu adalah Hyukkie... Jika dunia memang hitam, tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka yang sudah membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Termasuk seluruh keturunannya akan kuhabisi! Bukankah itu ikrar yang pernah kulafalkan bertahun tahun lalu...'_

.

.

.

Junsu segera berlutut menangkup wajah remaja manis yang tergelatak di lantai yang berceceran darah dan cairan putih sisa kegiatan dewasa. Apa ini yang disebut penyucian diri ala psychopat seperti mereka?

"Seonho-ya!" Junsu berusaha membuat anak itu bangun.

"Apa kau membawanya untuk disucikan juga?" Yunho menyeringai menatap Junsu.

"Kau dan kau!" Junsu mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah Yunho lalu Irene bergantian.

"Kalian sekupulan orang sakit!"

"ARGHH... "

.

.

.

TBC

.

Dikit dikit dulu ya yang penting update ?. Kalo masih ada yang baca ya Alhamdulillah. Saya sadar kok updatenya laamaaaaa banget. Ya sedikit curhat aja saya ngetik sambil kerja. Dan maaf ya kalo banyak typo atau gak ngefeel ini aja update pas badan gak fit.

Mau dikasih adegan nc Haehyuknya tapi takut gak bagus yaudah tahan dulu aja ? ﾟﾔﾫ ampun Hae. Kalo masih penasaran jangan lupa votmen ya, thanks.

Sherlyxiu24


	6. Chapter 6

DARK LOVE

Cast: Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance & Psycho

Rate: M (Kekerasan)

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, typo (s), kekerasan, sadisme

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

"Aku... "

'Sial, kumohon jangan Hyukkie! Aku tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan jika anak itu adalah Hyukkie... Jika dunia memang hitam, tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka yang sudah membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Termasuk seluruh keturunannya akan kuhabisi! Bukankah itu ikrar yang pernah kulafalkan bertahun tahun lalu...'

"Aku tak ingat karena aku langsung pingsan... Entah benar aku didorong atau terpeleset aku juga tak terlalu yakin. Menurutku aku terpeleset karena licin, tapi bibi yang mengasuhku dulu bilang aku didorong. Menurutku sih dia berbohong untuk mencari alasan karena takut dikatakan lalai menjagaku... " Cerita Hyukjae sambil mengingat ketika ia masih balita.

Aiden mengangguk ragu. Pria tampan itu masih memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi jika benar anak itu adalah Hyukjaenya. Karena faktanya ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada jurang cinta Hyukjae yang entah berujung aliran sungai yang dalam atau justru kerasnya batuan padas yang siap menghancurkan diri Aiden. Sudah tercantum dalam buku takdir jika memang anak itu adalah Hyukjae, maka Aiden harus membunuhnya demi sumpah yang ia ucapkan di depan mayat kedua orang tuanya.

Demi Tuhan saat ini kepala Aiden serasa ingin pecah. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang hal ini. Ia memijit pelipisnya sedikit keras yang menghasilkan ringisan kecil. Bukan Aiden, Hyukjaelah yang meringis kecil melihat Aiden menekan kuat kepalanya seolah mencengkeramnya emosi.

"Hae hyung sakit?" Hyukjae memberanikan diri mencekal pergelangan tangan Aiden yang mencengkeran pelipisnya sendiri.

"Hyung hanya sedikit pusing..."

"Kita kembali ke mobil. Besok saja kita lanjutkan mencari Su-ie. Tak ada penolakkan!" Ucap Hyukjae final. Perlahan lengannya mengapit lengan Aiden berniat menuntunnya. Manis sekali. Si manja Hyukjae yang ingin bersikap perhatian di hadapan kekasihnya.

...

"Kalian sekumpulan orang sakit!"

SRAK

Tanpa sepatah kata, Yunho menarik berlawanan arah kemeja yang sudah beberapa hari dikenakan Junsu hingga koyak. Belum puas ia menyetubuhi Seonho hingga pingsan kali ini giliran Junsu yang akan 'disucikan'.

"Berani kau menyentuhku, kubersumpah kau tak akan selamat! " Ancaman Junsu bagai angin lalu di telinga Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho semakin menyeringai setan melihat tubuh bergetar Junsu.

"Maksudmu seperti ini?"

"ARGHH"

Tentu Junsu menjerit. Sungguh gila, Yunho menekankan parutan keju pada tengkuk Junsu lalu menggeseknya kasar seakan sedang memarut bahan makanan. Darah mengalir deras hingga menetes ke lantai di bawah Junsu bersamaan dengan jatuhnya potongan -parutan- kulit Junsu.

"Maha karya yang indah, bukan?" Tanpa jijik Yunho memungut kulit-kulit Junsu yang bertebaran di lantai lalu menatanya di piring putih. Lidahnya menjilati darah yang tertempel di ujung jarinya.

Junsu hanya mampu memejamkan matanya lemas. Ia sangat shock dan kesakitan.

Langkah Yunho kembali mendekat. Pria bermata musang itu menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis Junsu. Bibirnya mulai melumat kasar bibir Junsu yang hanya bisa pasrah. Yunho mulai menindih tubuh Junsu yang terlentang. Ia akan segera menyetubuhi Junsu sebelum terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang memecah keheningan. Hampir saja serpihan kaca menembus punggungnya.

"A.. Aiden... " Yunho terbata. Mata dingin Aiden menyusutkan nyalinya. Orang yang seharusnya pro dengan tindakannya, kini malah menatapnya nyalang sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Apa harus begini?" Nada itu begitu lirih. Walau matanya berkilat marah, namun rasa kecewa lebih kentara di wajahnya.

"Apa tak ada cara lain? Apa harus kau melakukan hal rendah ini? Jung Yunho!"

"Aku... Kau tak harus semarah ini Aiden-ah. Jalang ini bukan Irene. Seharusnya tak jadi masalah." Yunho teringat akan masa lalu kelam Aiden dan Irene. Ia sadar tentang apa yang ia lakukan. Aiden tak datang sendiri. Ia menggandeng Yoo Seonho yang masih terlihat lemas setelah ia setubuhi. Mungkin Yunho akan mati setelah ini. Aiden sangat benci apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan sexual. Hal ini bermula dari kejadian menyakitkan yang pernah menimpa Irene dulu.

"Rapihkan pakaian mereka! Sekali lagi kau melakukan ini, kau akan tau akibatnya." Mungkin maksud Aiden isi kepala Yunho akan menjadi menu otak goreng asap atau dagingnya yang menjadi steak.

"Maaf... " Hanya itu yang Yunho katakan. Setelahnya terdengar bantingan pintu yang pelakunya tentu saja Aiden.

[FLASHBACK]

Senja berganti gelapnya malam dingin bertabur salju yang tak selembut yang diimajinasikan banyak orang. Kelembutan itu hanya fatamorgana. Ketika kau menyentuhnya, rasa dingin menusuk akan melemahkan setiap syaraf telapak tangan. Seperti halnya jalan hidup pria kecil blesteran yang kini berjalan tertatih menyusuri area hutan menuju kota Hanam. Sebelumnya ia berhasil menumpang, lebih tepatnya menyusup pada box truck dari Seoul setelah beberapa petugas kepolisian berhasil melepaskan pelurunya pada kaki kiri pria kecil berambut brunnate itu. Ia melupakan Irene, adik kandungnya yang masih bersembunyi di gedung tua daerah Seoul. Hidupnya kacau setelah kedua orang tuanya terbunuh mengenaskan oleh warga yang diketuai oleh salah satu keluarga berpengaruh bermarga sama dengannya. Dengan berbekal keberanian seadanya, anak bernama lengkap Aiden Lee itu berhasil mencelakai cucu keluarga yang membantai orang tuanya. Namun naas, mereka mengerahkan petugas gabungan untuk melumpuhkannya yang bahkan masih berusia tujuh tahun. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukan Aiden layaknya pesakitan yang membahayakan. Berkali kali Aiden mengutuk dalam hati. Setidaknya ia berhasil kembali ke kota Hanam untuk kembali ke bekas kediaman orang tuanya yang telah terbakar.

BRUG

"Arghhh... " Aiden meringis sakit ketika kaki terlukanya sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh ringkihnya. Bibirnya membiru akibat kedinginan. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya. Setidaknya ia tak boleh mati sekarang. Beberapa kali ia terperosok dan harus bangkit kembali untuk bertahan hidup.

Dua minggu ia bersembunyi di desa dekat hutan daerah Hanam. Naasnya ia harus makan apa saja yang dapat ia makan. Malam begitu dingin ketika Aiden kembali berjalan menempuh jarak cukup jauh. Ia menemukan kembali tanah kosong bekas rumah lamanya yang telah terbakar. Ia menyeringai mengerikan. Dengan tenaga seadanya ia menginjak besi di antara tanah lembab di bawahnya hingga tampak lubang jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Anak itu masuk menelusuri ruangan pengap yang penuh tumpukkan buku. Fokusnya teralihkan pada sebuah benda berbungkus plastik hitam lusuh yang dililit kawat duri hingga rapat. Aiden ragu untuk membukanya, namun rasa penasaran anak seusianya memang kadang lebih besar. Dengan sedikit kesulitan ia membuka kawat kawat duri tersebut dengan tangan telanjang. Beruntung telapak tangannya tak terluka. Setelah berhasil melepaskan lilitan kawat, ia mulai membuka plastik usang itu. Ternyata hanya buku tua bersampul kulit hewan. Namun Aiden memahami satu hal. Tulisan di dalamnya tak menggunakan bahasa Korea maupun Belanda. Ia merasa asing dengan bahasa yang tertera di dalamnya meski begitu, goresan pena itu masih menggunakan alfabet Latin. Tertulis di bagian paling depan buku 'Naturom Demonto'

"Menarik... " Sudah jelas disana tertera larangan-larangan agar tidak membuka buku itu, namun hal itu membuat rasa penasaran Aiden makin besar. Lembar demi lembar ia buka. Hingga ia menemukan lembar ke lima yang berbau anyir dan seperti terdapat goresan menyilang hingga ke bawah.

Aiden yakin ada kata tersembunyi di dalamnya. Ia merobek kertas lalu meletakkannya di atas goresan tersebut dan mengarsirnya, nampaklah satu kata asing disana.

"Kunda..." Langit gelap terpecah oleh petir yang menyambar.

Ia beralih mengarsir goresan lain

"Estrata..."

"Montose..."

"Conda..."

Seolah mantra, angin kencang menyelimuti malam. Langit menghitam pekat. Bersamaan dengan perubahan iris Aiden yang semula berwarna biru menjadi merah darah. Tanpa disadari Aiden telah membangkitkan roh iblis. Anak itu berjalan dengan tatapan mata kosong dan pergi ke desa.

Mantra sekte yang dibaca Aiden merupakan rangkaian mantra iblis yang menjadikannya penerus ketua sekte seperti ayahnya.

Sejak hari itu, penduduk desa sekitar merasakan hal yang aneh. Keluarga mereka tiba tiba hilang dan keesokan harinya ditemukan organ organ yang terpisah. Hawa gelap sering menyelimuti daerah itu.

.

.

.

Dua belas tahun Aiden hidup sukses tanpa Irene. Ia sibuk memperbaiki perekonomian tanpa memikirkan kehidupan adiknya. Entah dengan cara apa ia menjadi kaya raya di usia muda. Meski begitu ia sangat merindukan Irene. Hingga suatu hari ia menerima informasi bahwa adiknya diasuh oleh seorang pengusaha. Diam diam ia menyelidiki keberadaannya.

Mobil sport Aiden terparkir di basement suatu gedung. Aiden sempat curiga dengan tempat ini. Gelap kotor dan tak terawat. Tanpa permisi ia memasuki ruangan mirip club. Disana ia disuguhi pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hati seorang kakak. Wanita yang ia yakini Irene adik kandungnya sedang digagahi beramai ramai dengan segala macam peralatan BDSM. Wanita itu menjerit kesakitan akibat cambukkan di tubuhnya. Aiden sungguh murka. Matanya mencari cari benda yang bisa digunakannya untuk menghabisi makhluk makhluk hina yang tengah menikmati tubuh adiknya.

PRANG

Sekitika mereka menghentikan kegiatan nista mereka. Aiden tanpa aba aba menancapkan pecahan kaca pada leher, mata, dada dan perut mereka tanpa perlawanan. Sebelumnya mata Aiden menghipnotis mereka hingga tak satupun dari mereka mampu berpaling.

"K..kau siapa? " Wanita cantik tanpa busana itu tak mengenali Aiden membuat lelehan air mata jatuh di pipi Aiden.

"Aiden Lee..." Hanya itu yang ia katakan. Tanpa ada kata basa basi, ia segera melepas jasnya untuk Irene lalu menggendongnya keluar. Tanpa diberitahu pun Aiden sadar selama ini Irene berada di tempat seperti apa dan dijadikan apa.

Sejak itu Aiden benci segala tindakan kekerasan sexual. Bahkan ia tak memiliki birahi untuk menggagahi pria maupun wanita, meski digoda sekalipun.

[FLASHBACK END]

Niatnya pulang untuk mengurangi rasa pening akibat memikirkan jati diri Hyukjae sebenarnya, malah saat pulang ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya muak. Aiden berjalan keluar. Mungkin saja ia menemukan 'bahan'. Sudah lama rasanya tak merobek robek kulit manusia.

Niatnya ia urungkan saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun berjalan di sekitar taman bersama namja cantik bergigi kelinci. Ia sedikit menguntit keduanya dari jauh.

"Maaf Min, aku mencintai pria lain." Kyuhyun terlihat memeluk sosok sahabat yang sudah lama menemaninya, Lee Sungmin.

"Kau picik, Kyu. Aku tau siapa pria itu. Dan cintamu itu terlarang! Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau tak tertarik pada pria. Tapi sekarang kau dengan licin berkata 'mencintai pria lain' " Sungmin melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Persetan dengan hubungan darah. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Hyukjae. Aku benci melihatnya bersama kekasihnya." Sungmin makin menunduk. Sahabatnya ini sepertinya butuh pertolongannya untuk sadar dari pikiran gilanya. Sungmin menyeringai dalam diam.

Sedang di seberang jalan, Aiden mengepalkan tangan erat menahan amarah. Sudah ia duga Cho Kyuhyun menyimpan rasa pada Hyukjaenya. Ia tak akan membiarkan itu.

.

.

.

"Pagi hyung... " Hyukjae menuruni tangga tanpa hati hati alhasil ia terpeleset, beruntung dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh rampingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis memeluk Hyukjae yang berusaha melepas tubuhnya karena tak nyaman.

"Ehemm... Kyu, aku boleh pinjam Hyukkie sebentar?" Sungmin datang tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Sungmin hyung..." Hyukjae berhamburan memeluk Sungmin.

Mereka berbalik menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamar Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

.

"Begitulah hyung, Junsu belum bisa ditemukan. Tapi aku dan Donghae hyung akan mencarinya hingga ditemukan." Hyukjae menggeser tubuhnya diatas kasur untuk berganti posisi. Sungmin ikut prihatin dengan kejadian hilangnya Junsu hingga sekarang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae? "

"Ya, pasti baik baik saja hyung. Kami tak pernah bertengkar."

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Sungmin mengusap gemas surai madu Hyukjae.

"Apa kalian sudah.. Ehmm, melakukan hal yang nikmat bersama? " Hyukjae merona seketika. Ia tak sepolos itu untuk tak tau arah pembicaraan Sungmin. Ia paham.

"Donghae hyung pernah hampir kelepasan, tapi ia segera sadar. Sejak itu ia tak pernah berbuat macam macam padaku, hyung." Sungmin terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae keluar. Dibawah sudah ada Kyuhyun yang berniat menghadang Sungmin.

"Mau kemana?" Perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak mengingat semalam Sungmin tidak baik baik saja tapi sekarang terlihat antusias.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Hyukkie. Nanti ada yang mengantarnya pulang, bye Kyu." Kalimat Sungmin ambigu di telinga Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dentuman musik membuat Hyukjae pusing. Hyukjae masih tak habis pikir dengan Sungmin yang membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi ia segera memaklumi setelah Sungmin bercerita banyak tentang cintanya yang ditolak seseorang semalam.

"Kau mau mencoba minum?" Hyukjae sedikit enggan. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan marah setelah ini. Tiba tiba ia memikirkan Donghae. Apa Donghae juga akan marah dan bersikap protektif seperti Kyuhyun?

"Hyung saja, aku tak haus." Sungmin terus membujuk Hyukjae agar mau minum. Tujuannya membawa Hyukjae kemari hanya untuk membuat anak itu menjadi milik Donghae seutuhnya dan Kyuhyun tak memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun.

"Ayolah satu tegukan saja. Hyungmu tak akan tau." Hyukjae yang merasa tak enak akhirnya menegak minuman keras bercampur obat perangsang yang telah disiapkan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Luar biasa kan? Ahh, aku ke toilet sebentar... " Sungmin berlalu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Lima menit berlalu tubuh Hyukjae serasa panas. Ia yakin tak sedang mabuk, tapi badannya terasa gerah dan tak nyaman. Sungmin yang ia nanti tak kunjung kembali. Malah dari kejauhan ia melihat Donghae seperti kebingungan.

"Donghae hyung... " Aiden segera mencari sumber suara.

"Hyukjae, kau minum?" Hyukjae menutupi mulutnya. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa.

"seseorang menelponku agar menjemputmu. Ayo kuantar pulang." Aiden tak sedang berperan menjadi kekasih yang baik. Tapi ia memang tak ingin Hyukjae lama lama di tempat seperti ini terlebih dengan pakaian minim, celana di atas lutut dan kemeja tipis. Apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae hingga keluar dengan pakaian demikian pada cuaca dingin bersalju seperti sekarang.

Di mobil Hyukjae mulai gelisah. Tubuhnya berkeringat, meski Aiden tak menghidupkan AC mobil, namun saat ini sedang hujan salju. Bagaimana bisa anak itu berkeringat.

"Hyung, panas... " Hyukjae membuka satu kancing kemejanya membuat Aiden memalingkan wajahnya seketika. Ia berusaha fokus pada kemudi meski sedikit tak nyaman.

"Enghhh... " Suara yang horor bagi Aiden. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hyukjaenya yang polos, anak itu seakan sedang menggodanya. Karena penasaran Aiden menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Hyukjae sedang menggigiti kukunya gelisah. Tangan satunya meremas pahanya sendiri. Barulah Aiden sadar, Hyukjae sedang terangsang oleh semacam obat perangsang. Situasi seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia tak mungkin menawarkan bantuan untuk menuntaskan hasrat. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri miliknya sendiri juga tegang melihat keadaan Hyukjae sekarang. Nafas yang terengah, paha mulus yang terekspos, dada terbuka yang naik turun dan dialiri keringat. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Hyukjae sesexy ini. Katakan Aiden bangsat, kemarin ia berlagak sok suci di depan Yunho dan sekarang otak kotornya berkata untuk segera menggagahi Hyukjae.

Mungkin Hyukjae sudah tak tahan. Tanpa malu anak itu meremas miliknya sendiri dan memainkannya sensual. Aiden masih berusaha untuk berlagak waras. Ia terus fokus mengemudi. Sedetik kemudian satu tangan menyentuh benda di selangkangannya. Ia meringis menahan rasa nikmat sekaligus geli. Semakin lama gerakan itu menjadi remasan remasan menuntut. Akal sehat Aiden pergi entah kemana. Di depan sana ia melihat jembatan. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke jalanan tak beraspal hingga turun ke bawah jembatan. Beruntung sekarang musim salju, air disana sedang membeku. Cuaca yang dingin dan rintikan salju sangat pas untuk malam indah mereka di bawah kolong jembatan. Aiden mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya sedikit tergesa.

"Uhhh... " Tubuh Hyukjae berpindah ke pangkuan Aiden. Mereka bercumbu dengan panas di dalam mobil. Lumatan lumatan penuh kenikmatan menyalurkan rasa cinta keduanya. Aiden tak berbohong soal cinta. Ia benar benar telah mencintai Hyukjae seutuhnya. Begitupun Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak merasa berdosa jika melakukannya sekarang bersama Aiden. Ia masih sadar, ia tak mabuk. Ia bersungguh sungguh telah siap melakukan 'ini'.

"Hyukjae, apakah kau akan menyesal setelah ini? "

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya dengan sadar. Aku milikmu... "

Aiden menatap sendu kekasihnya. Ia tadi menghentikan aktifitas melucuti celana Hyukjae karena teringat Irene. Hal itu juga mengingatkannya tentang jati dirinya yang belum diketahui Hyukjae.

"Berhenti berfikir dan lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, hyung. Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan menyesal. "

"Kau akan menyesal, Hyukjae." Setelahnya desahan desahan penuh kenikmatan memenuhi ruang sempit itu.

.

.

.

Hari harimu berjalan tak akan sama. Dulu sekarang dan nanti akan terus berubah. Lisan pun dapat berubah. Biarkan takdir membuatnya mangalir seperti air.

.

.

TBC

NC-nya saya skip dulu ya. Ini lama banget updatenya, mohon maklum ya. Ini aja lagi libur kerja baru bisa ngetik. Mungkin tinggal 3 chapter bakalan END. Semakin banyak yang ninggalin jejak buat vote dan komen semakin semangat ngetiknya. Udah gitu aja. Thanks yang masih mau baca ff lumutan ini ?


	7. Chapter 7

DARK LOVE

Cast: Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance & Psycho

Rate: M (Kekerasan)

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, typo (s), kekerasan, sadisme

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Menjelang pagi Kyuhyun masih terjaga dengan berbaring di atas sofa. Meski matanya lelah terjaga, ia tak bisa tidur. Salahkan saja Sungmin yang membawa Hyukjae keluar dan tidak pulang hingga sekarang. Andai saja ia tau adiknya tengah menghabiskan malam panjang penuh gairah bersama pria yang ia benci.

"Dimana kau Hyukkie... "

Sejak semalam ia tak henti hentinya menghubungi Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Namun tak ada satupun yang terjawab. Kali ini ia kembali menghubungi Sungmin berharap panggilan telfonnya dijawab.

"Hallo Kyu... " Suara serak khas bangun tidur menyapanya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega.

"Sungmin-ah, mana Hyukkie? Kenapa kau tak mengantarnya pulang?" Lama tak mendapat jawaban, Kyuhyun sempat memicingkan mata curiga.

"Sebentar lagi Hyukkie pulang. Tunggu saja, Kyu. Jangan khawatir, dia aman."

.

Di lain tempat Hyukjae terbangun saat sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum tersenyum manis menyambut paginya. Dia tak bereaksi terkejut ataupun shock saat mendapati tubuh polosnya terbaring di atas ranjang asing.

"Ughh... " Ia sedikit meringis merasakan ngilu di bagian bawahnya. Semalam adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan kegiatan seperti itu. Walau tak luput dari pengaruh alkohol dan obat perangsang, ia sama sekali tak menyesalinya. Yang ia tahu ia mencintai Lee Donghae.

"Sudah bangun, princess... " Suara berat membuatnya refleks memandang pria yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

'Princess? Dia memanggilku seperti Kyuhyun hyung saat memanggilku Barbie. Astaga! Kyuhyun hyung. Ia pasti sedang mencariku.'

"Masihkah sakit, humm?" Aiden mendekat, memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Menghirup tengkuk Hyukjae sensual. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin selalu mendekap dan menyentuh Hyukjae seagresif ini. Padahal semalam siapa yang bersusah payah menahan nafsu? Mungkin tubuh Hyukjae bagai candu untuk Aiden, hingga ia tak mampu melupakan sensasi bercinta dengan Hyukjae.

"Nghh.. Hyung, antar aku pulang. Kyu-"

"Aku tahu sayang, sekarang mandilah. Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi." Potong Aiden yang paham maksud Hyukjae.

Hyukjae beringsut menuruni ranjang sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Melihat itu membuat Aiden tertawa gemas. Sungguh untuk kesekian kali Aiden keluar dari sifat aslinya. Ia sering tersenyum atau tertawa tulus tanpa bersandiwara saat bersama Hyukjae. Bukankah seharusnya ia hanya perlu bersandiwara menjadi manusia normal, berpura pura tersenyum, berpura pura sedih, bahkan berpura pura baik. Bukankah Aiden seharusnya adalah sosok keji yang jauh dari sifat manusiawi. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia harus begini.

"Mau kumandikan, princess?" Smirk tercetak pada wajah tampan Aiden. Membuat wajah Hyukjae bersemu seketika.

"Lee Donghae sialan... " Ucap Hyukjae pelan. Anak polos seperti Hyukjae belum terbiasa mengumpat. Bahkan umpatannya terdengar menggelikan di telinga Aiden. Pria itu kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalan mengantar Hyukjae pulang keduanya hanya terdiam. Seperti biasa mereka sedang melewati hutan pinus lebat yang membuat pemandangan menjadi gelap walau masih pagi. Hyukjae belum terbiasa dengan suasana sekitar daerah rumah Aiden. Jika ia tak salah, hanya terhitung delapan rumah sepanjang dua kilo meter perjalanan. Itupun rumah Aiden jauh dari tujuh rumah lainnya.

"Wajahmu selalu tegang saat melewati jalan ini. Apa terlalu menyeramkan?" Aiden membuka suara.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Hutan disini sangat lebat hingga matahari hampir tak tampak. Rumah disini juga sangat jarang. " Jujur Hyukjae.

"Iya, itulah tujuan utamanya."

DEG

Hening...

'Sialan aku kelepasan!'

"Tujuan utama? Maksud Hae hyung?" Bagus. Tampak kecurigaan di wajah Hyukjae. Berkat kebodohan Aiden semua bisa saja terbongkar saat ini juga.

"Hyung sedang tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan? "

"Panjang ceritanya Hyukkie. Jika aku tak ingin menceritakan ini, apa kau akan berfikir yang macam macam tentangku? Apa kau akan mencurigaku seperti hyungmu yang selalu memandangku layaknya seorang kriminal?" Aiden memasang wajah sendu. Sedikit terpantul senyum miring dibalik wajah sendunya. Bingo! Tak semudah itu membiarkan Hyukjae mengetahui jati dirinya. Ia akan sedikit bermain seperti biasa.

"Bukan begitu. Tentang itu, semalam sebelum kita akhirnya melakukan itu. Hyung berkata sesuatu."

[Flashback]

"Kau akan menyesal Hyukjae." Hyukjae bergerak gelisah. Hasratnya sudah di ujung.

"Aku tak akan menyesal."

"Maka perjanjiannya kau hanya akan memaafkan apapun dosaku di masa lalu dan masa depan." Aiden mulai menyentuh tengkuk Hyukjae sensual.

"Persetan dengan dosa dosamu. Bukan manusia namanya jika hidupnya tanpa dosa. Dengar aku Lee Donghae, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tak akan menyerah untuk membawamu menjauh dari dunia kelammu."

"Kau milikku, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Anghh... "

[Flashback End]

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang, Hyukjae." Hyukjae fokus mendengar Aiden yang sepertinya akan cerita panjang.

"Siapapun itu yang pernah menghancurkan keluargaku. Ayah, ibu dan... Irene." Hyukjae masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Aiden.

"Ayah ibuku terbunuh dan berujung Irene menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan prostitusi. Aku ingin membunuh mereka, Hyukjae. Mereka yang menghancurkan keluargaku." Aiden berkata jujur tanpa takut membuat Hyukjae pergi darinya. Sebaliknya, Hyukjae mengusap lengan Aiden iba. Mungkin kata 'membunuh' yang Aiden ucapkan dianggap sebagai ucapan semata bagi Hyukjae. Hyukjae memandangnya maklum dan normal. Orang lain juga pasti ingin membunuh siapapun yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Namun membunuh bagi Aiden tak sesederhana orang lain pada umumnya. Bahkan membunuh sudah menjadi pekerjaannya sehari hari.

"Apa hyung tidak mendapat informasi tentang pembunuh orang tua hyung? Lebih baik hyung menyerahkan pada yang berwajib saat menemukan orangnya. Hyung tak akan pernah puas ketika hyung berhasil membunuhnya. Hanya rasa kosong yang akan hyung dapat nanti." Ungkap Hyukjae. Tak sesederhana itu, Aiden telah bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam orang tuanya. Lagipula inilah tujuan utama hidup Aiden.

"Humm aku mengerti, sayang... " Pria dingin itu tersenyum miris. Sampai kapan ia akan membodohi. Hyukjae seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkah ragu saat sampai di depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun dengan wajah dinginnya tak bergeming pada posisinya. Aiden menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyukjae memberi ketenangan.

"Maaf Kyu hyung, aku.. Aku-"

PLAK

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Aiden hendak melayangkan kepalan tangannya setelah menyaksikan kekasihnya ditampar begitu keras di hadapannya.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan. Segera masuk, Hyukjae! Dan kau, bangsat! Jangan pernah mendekati Hyukjae jika kau hanya butuh dipuaskan olehnya." Frontal Kyuhyun. Tanpa penjelasan pun Kyuhyun tau apa yang semalam mereka lakukan. Bercak merah di leher Hyukjae menjelaskan semua.

"Kyu hyung. Kau bisa memukulku sepuasmu, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Donghae hyung pergi." Hyukjae mengabaikan tatapan tajam kakaknya.

"Kubilang masuk!"

"Kau tak bisa mengaturku seperti ini, hyung. Aku punya hak atas diriku dan masa depanku sendiri."

"Aku berhak Hyukjae! "

"Berhentilah, hyung! Kau terlalu jauh mencampuri urusanku! "

"Tak akan, Hyukjae. Aku tak bisa" Suara Kyuhyun melembut. Ia punya alasan untuk tak membiarkan Hyukjae bersama lelaki lain.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kumohon biarkan aku hidup bersama Donghae hyung. "

"Aku tak bisa, Hyukjae. Tak mengertikah kau, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu bukan untuk seorang adik. Aku mencintaimu... " Air mata itu mengalir. Sudah belasan tahun menyimpan perasaan ini, baru sekarang Kyuhyun mampu mengungkapkannya. Mengungkap kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai adik kandungnya. Harga dirinya terluka ketika orang yang ia cintai memilih orang lain. Begitu sakit untuk Kyuhyun berada pada situasi ini.

Hyukjae pun tak kalah terluka. Ia tak mampu menerima keadaan ini. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ia sadar perlakuan Kyuhyun tak wajar untuknya yang notabenenya adalah adik kandung Kyuhyun. Jika hatinya tak terisi oleh Aiden, mungkin ia akan menerjang status saudara kandung yang menyulitkannya. Ia tak sanggup membiarkan Kyuhyun terluka oleh perasaan cintanya.

"Maaf, tapi Hyukjae milikku. " Ditengah keheningan oleh pemikiran masing masing, Aiden berujar posesive. Apapun keadaanya ia tak bisa memberikan Hyukjae pada siapapun. Oke Aiden kali ini serius. Kyuhyun tak akan lepas dari targetnya. Cinta Aiden berubah menjadi suatu obsesi ketika seseorang mengusik keberadaannya.

.

.

.

'Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya, Cho Kyuhyun'

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang masih nunggu? Berhubung bulan ramadhan nc nya diskip dulu ya. Harusnya aku update minggu depan. Tapi karena mumpung ada waktu, sekalian update. Sumpah, setelah kerja malah gak ada waktu buat ngetik ? padahal pengen cepet selesai. Tapi demi readers aku sempetin. Ini pun gak sampek 2k words. Oke yang masih mau ff ini lanjut silahkan votemen ya ?

Sherlyxiu24


	8. Chapter 8

DARK LOVE

Cast: Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Crime, Romance & Psycho

Rate: M (Kekerasan)

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, typo (s), kekerasan, sadisme

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

Awas NC

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

"Kau akan menyesal Hyukjae!"

Aiden menghimpit Hyukjae ke jok belakang mobil. Ia melumat bibir Hyukjae penuh nafsu. Hyukjae hanya mampu mendesah tertahan sambil memejamkan mata. Pengaruh obat perangsang yang diberikan Sungmin membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Anghh hyunghh..." Hyukjae tersentak ketika secara tiba tiba Aiden menggenggam kuat miliknya yang masih terbalut celana. Sensasi nikmat namun menyiksa Hyukjae rasakan. Di bawah sana terasa sesak akibat miliknya yang sudah tegak ditambah remasan remasan tak beraturan yang Aiden lakukan.

"Kau ingin aku membuka ini?" Aiden menyeringai dingin. Mata itu terlihat mengerikan. Tangannya hanya bermain dari luar tanpa membuka kancing celana Hyukjae. Apalah daya Hyukjae yang hasratnya sudah diujung. Ia hanya mampu memohon tanpa memperhitungkan harga dirinya.

"Kumohon... Ini sakit.. " Hyukjae tak kuasa menahan.

Bukannya menuruti Hyukjae, Aiden beranjak membuka dasi dan celananya tanpa membuka kemejanya. Ia mengikat kedua lengan Hyukjae yang hendak meremas miliknya sendiri.

"Lepashh... Kau bangsat hyung arghh... " Ini pertama kalinya Aiden mendengar umpatan Hyukjae.

"Kau baru saja mengumpat? Haruskah aku menghukummu? Nikmati hukumanmu, Hyukjae! "

Aiden membuka seluruh pakaian Hyukjae tanpa sisa. Ia mulai menandai tubuh bagian atas Hyukjae. Cumbuannya berhenti pada perpotongan leher Hyukjae. Ia menjilat lalu mengisap kuat daerah sensitif itu. Tubuh Hyukjae menggelinjang merasakan sentuhan sentuhan nikmat Aiden. Aiden beralih kembali mencium bibir Hyukjae sensual. Ia menuntun Hyukjae untuk memberi akses lidahnya memasuki rongga hangat Hyukjae. Ciuman itu makin panas, saliva keduanya bercampur membasahi kedua bibir mereka.

Aiden mengangkat satu kaki Hyukjae lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit memberontak. Ia takut karena sepertinya Aiden akan memasukinya tanpa pemanasan. Namun sekuat apapun Hyukjae melawan, milik Aiden tetap mendesak masuk merobek bagian bawahnya.

"Arghh.. hyung.. Kenap- Ahh.." Aiden tak memberi Hyukjae kesempatan untuk melayangkan protes. Ia langsung saja memompa lubang Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Siapa yang sudah membangunkan singa tidur?

"Shhh nghh... "

Keduanya sudah berada di puncak, sebentar lagi Aiden akan keluar.

"Jangan di dalam!" Terlanjur, Aiden menghujamkannya sedalam mungkin.

H

yukjae hanya diam setelah pelepasan beberapa saat lalu. Ia diam saat Aiden kembali menjamahi tubuhnya. Pria itu beringsut kebawah. Aiden bermain dengan milik Hyukjae pelan, namun lama kelamaan makin aneh. Aiden menggigiti agresif milik Hyukjae hingga terasa perih.

"Hentikan!"

Hyukjae berteriak ketika gigitan itu makin menyakitkan. Aiden seperti hendak memakan miliknya.

"ARGHHH HYUNG! "

Hyukjae melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, miliknya berdarah darah saat Aiden menancapakan giginya pada miliknya. Sekali lagi Aiden hendak melakukan itu dan ia memejamkan mata takut. Tubuh penuh keringatnya bergetar.

"ARGHHH!"

Hyukjae terjaga dari tidurnya. Mimpi apa dia barusan? Sungguh mengerikan. Ia meraba bagian bawahnya. Belum puas hanya meraba ia membuka celananya.

'Syukurlah... Masih utuh'

Mimpi yang sungguh gila. Berbeda 180 derajat dari kenyataannya. Faktanya kemarin malam Aiden melakukannya dengan lembut. Bahkan pria itu sedikit enggan karena takut menyakiti Hyukjae. Hyukjaelah yang memaksa Aiden untuk memasukinya. Tapi di mimpi tadi Aiden sungguh seperti seorang psychopat saat hendak memakan alat vitalnya. Bagaimana jika Aiden benar benar seperti itu?

...

Hyukjae tidak bisa tidur gara gara mimpi sialan itu. Ia beranjak turun berniat mengambil air minum. Sudut matanya melirik sofa di ruang tamu. Ada Kyuhyun tampak terlelap dengan wajah sendu yang di sekitar matanya terlihat jejak air mata. Hyukjae sangat merasa bersalah. Ia sudah lama menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun hanya saja ia enggan mempermasalahkannya. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan sayang Kyuhyun walau itu tak wajar. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat melukai kakak kandungnya itu.

"Kyu hyung... "

Setelah menghabiskan air minumnya, Hyukjae menghampiri Kyuhyun. Di sofa seberang ada jaket milik Aiden yang sengaja dipinjamkan untuknya tadi pagi. Hyukjae berniat menyampirkan pada tubuh Kyuhyun namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun akan marah setengah mati karena itu jaket milik Aiden.

TAK

Sebuah ponsel jatuh dari jaket Aiden. Hyukjae mendelik tak percaya.

"P..ponsel Junsu... "

"Nghh... Kau?" Hyukjae buru buru menyembunyikan ponsel Junsu dari Kyuhyun. Di tengah perasaannya yang berkecamuk, Kyuhyun berdiri memandang tajam Hyukjae lalu pergi. Pria itu benar benar kecewa pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak sempat memikirkan Kyuhyun yang berubah dingin padanya. Saat ini pusat perhatiannya hanya pada ponsel yang ia temukan. Bahkan ia tak merasakan ada ponsel di saku jaket Aiden saat ia pakai tadi pagi.

"Donghae hyung... Kenapa bisa? Tidak mungkin! Tapi... Arghhh!" Hyukjae menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Ia harus percaya pada siapa. Ia ingin percaya pada Aiden tapi apa yang tampak saat ini sangat jelas. Aiden mungkin memang menculik Junsu. Hyukjae tidak bisa tenang saat ini, terlebih pada cassing ponsel Junsu terdapat darah mengering. Semua bukti mengacu pada Aiden. Jika diurutkan menurut kejadian awal, Junsu yang sering mencurigai Aiden dan diperparah saat Junsu membuat Aiden dicurigai oleh Kyuhyun. Hal itu memungkinkan Aiden untuk berbuat jahat pada Junsu. Tapi terlalu berlebihan jika sampai mengarah pada tindakan penculikan macam ini. Ini bukan sekedar main main. Junsu hilang berbulan bulan. Jika benar Aiden melakukan ini, maka Aiden adalah orang yang harus diwaspadai.

Kemungkinan besar mimpinya akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

...

"Sejak menjadi kekasihku, kurasa kau mulai nakal, sayang" Aiden menyesap kopinya. Kemudian mencubiti pipi halus Hyukjae. Mereka sedang makan di caffe dekat kampus. Hyukjae memilih bolos dari kuliah dengan alasan merindukan Aiden, padahal mereka baru bercinta kemarin.

"Hyuuung lepaskan tanganmu... " Manja Hyukjae. Sebenarnya ia tak berminat demikian. Pikirannya sudah berkecamuk sejak semalam. Ia tak baik baik saja saat ini. Tapi demi menutupi kecurigaan Aiden, ia harus menjadi Hyukjae yang seperti biasa.

"Kau jadi berani mengumpat dan bolos kuliah. Aku pengaruh buruk untukmu, Hyukkie"

"Apa salah aku merindukan kekasihku? "

"Benar benar rindu rupanya. Merindukan sentuhanku, hmm?" Hyukjae bergidik. Ia teringat mimpinya semalam.

"Tolong berhenti berbicara mesum." Kata Hyukjae dingin.

"Iya. Maafkan aku, sayang." Aiden tak berani lagi menggoda Hyukjae jika Hyukjae sedah berucap dingin. Budak cinta memang.

"Ayo ke Lotte World nanti malam... Aku merindukan masa masa saat kencan pertama kita."

"Maaf sayang, nanti malam di restaurant mengadakan pertemuan penting. Besok saja ya... "

"Bersama Irene?"

"Ya, dia juga ikut"

'Bagus'

Sebenarnya Hyukjae hanya ingin memastikan jadwal Aiden. Lebih tepatnya ia memastikan tak ada orang di rumah Aiden malam ini. Jika memang benar, semua adalah ulah Aiden, besar kemungkinan Junsu dikurung disana.

"Baiklah, besok. Yah kita tunggu besok..."

.

.

.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, tuan. Jangan bunuh aku." Seorang gadis meronta saat diseret dari jeruji besi. Ia tahu hari ini adalah gilirannya. Aiden dan pengikutnya telah menjaga kesuciannya selama ini hanya untuk dijadikan bahan persembahan di malam purnama.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Sudah menjadi mitos saat malam bulan purnama tiba setiap kelompok sekte akan melakukan ritual persembahan.

Sekelompok manusia berjubah hitam memasuki ruangan gelap nan lapang. Mereka membentuk lingkaran bersiap melakukan ritual.

"Ingat, aku bagian bola matanya." Bisik salah satu dari mereka.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum, Aiden menjahitnya rapat rapat."

Di lain tempat, Hyukjae memberanikan diri mengendarai mobil semampunya menuju rumah Aiden. Hujan deras disertai petir tak membuat Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya. Ia harus tau semua kenyataan yang selama ini membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

"Sial, aku tak bisa fokus mengemudi."

Setelah melewati hutan lebat, ia sampai di kediaman Aiden. Ia tau pintu rumah Aiden hanya digembok dari luar jika sedang tidak ada orang. Ia sudah mempersiapkannya matang matang. Hyukjae mengambil palu di dalam tasnya. Ia merusak gembok itu.

Saat ia masuk, tak ada seorang pun di dalam. Sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, ia sedikit bingung dengan banyaknya kamar di rumah ini. Namun terlihat jelas tak ada orang di kamar manapun.

"Tak ada apa apa disini. Apakah aku harus pulang tanpa mendapat sedikitpun petunjuk?"

Ah, benar! Kamar Aiden. Setidaknya ia harus menemukan sesuatu disana. Di dalam lemari, Hyukjae menemukan berkas berkas catatan sipil tentang keluarga Aiden.

"Apa ini? Ada nama Irene, tapi sama sekali tak ada nama Donghae hyung?"

"Aiden Lee? Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Donghae hyung?" Hyukjae kembali membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen tersebut.

"Sial, dia benar benar Aiden Lee. Hiks... Apa semua ini, dia sungguh mempermainkanku sejauh ini!" Hyukjae jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh basahnya. Ia meremat kertas yang ia bawa. Sungguh sakit dipermainkan oleh orang yang kau percaya dan sangat kau cintai. Apa salah Hyukjae hingga ia harus diperlakukan demikian. Lalu apa artinya ia untuk Aiden. Apa artinya seluruh perlakuan Aiden padanya selama ini, jika identitas aslinya saja disembunyikan dari dirinya.

"Drama apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini, hyung? Kisah apalagi yang belum kuketahui tentangmu? "

PRANG

Hyukjae terperanjat ketika mendengar suara menggema di bawah sana. Bukan di lantai bawah. Karena saat ini Hyukjae tak sedang berada di lantai atas ia berada di lantai paling dasar. Lalu bunyi tadi berasal dari mana?

Hyukjae menempelkan telinganya pada lantai. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di rumah ini.

Saat akan beranjak, kakinya tersandung dasar lantai yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi. Lantai yang ia pijaki saat ini berbeda dengan lantai yang lain. Jika diperhatikan ada pengait disana. Rasa penasaran Hyukjae mendorong Hyukjae untuk menarik pengait tersebut. Dan seketika semua bergerak. Lantai itu terbuka membentuk tangga ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Eomma... Apalagi ini hiks... " Hyukjae terjatuh dari tangga karena ketidakseimbangan tubuhnya. Pintu masuk ke lorongpun tertutup.

Bau anyir dimana mana membuat Hyukjae pusing, di sekelilingnya banyak jeruji besi dan orang orang berpakaian lusuh di dalamnya. Hyukjae ingin muntah saat matanya melihat satu orang di dalam sel yang bola matanya sudah tiada. Ia yakin Junsu berada disini. Ia kembali menangis takut.

"Hiks Su-ie... Kau dimana... "

BRAK

Seseorang memukul Hyukjae tapi tidak keras, lalu membekap Hyukjae. Hyukjae melawan mati matian. Ia sangat takut.

"DIAM!"

"Lepas brengsek! " Hyukjae berhasil menendang anak yang baru saja membentaknya.

"Awww... Hweeeee" Anak itu menangis.

"Sial, seharusnya aku yang menangis disini. Hey, kau!" Remaja tadi mendorong Hyukjae hingga jatuh.

"Pergi.. Kau kakak yang membuat Aiden hyung jarang menemaniku! Kau merebut Aiden hyung dan kau yang membuat Aiden hyung lupa akan membawaku ke surga... " Bentak anak itu lagi.

"Bicara apa kau?" Hyukjae sudah akan beranjak untuk mencari Junsu. Tapi anak itu kembali menghalangi.

"Jangan kesana. Kau nanti akan disucikan sepertiku oleh Yunho ahjussi. Itu sakit.. " Tapi Hyukjae tak mempedulikan anak itu.

"Seonho mohon jangan kesana hiks... " Anak yang mengaku namanya Seonho itu menangis ketakutan mengingat bagaimana ia pernah 'disucikan' oleh Jung Yunho.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Mereka datang... " Ujar Seonho lirih. Hyukjae saat ini bergetar ketakutan. Sebelum menyelamatkan Junsu, sepertinya ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dulu.

"Please, help me... "

Mungkin aku bisa menemukan celah untuk keluar dari lorong bawah tanah ini. Namun aku tak mampu keluar dari celah hatimu

.

.

.

TBC

Jangan tegang ? ﾟﾘﾂ aku gak tau ngetik apa. Maaf kalo banyak typo. Gak dibaca ulang sih. Kalian maunya gimana? Aku rencananya mau matiin salah satu cast tapi gak tau siapa ? ﾟﾘﾂ? Masih ada yang ngefeel ff ini? Votmen ya. Next or delete?


End file.
